


I did rather be eating bacon...

by danganronpaphobe



Series: I Did Rather [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Human, Cliche, Drama, F/F, Major Character Injury, Other, POV Second Person, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, ooc probably, very gay, very sappy, vriska has a very confusing love life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpaphobe/pseuds/danganronpaphobe
Summary: Your name is Vriska Serket and you haven’t seen your college friends for ten years. And, honestly, you’re more than fine without them and you probably won’t hear about them for another ten years.That’s until your ex-girlfriend, Kanaya Maryam, appears one morning at your doorstep with the news of an death… and her marriage. And she expects you to go there, where all your shitty ‘friends’ and plus no one other than Terezi would be! Honestly, you would rather stay home and watch shitty movies while eating bacon, but someday people need to face their past relationships. And you would be no exception. The bacon would have to wait…





	1. Hell at your Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are, finally, after months of work, I present my ultimate gayness and I hope ya'll love it as much as I do. This work is finished, and I will be posting 1 chapter per week until it's over ;3 I did like to thanks my moirail, Bleeding_Indigo, for the huge help and opinions in this! u3u
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this gayness :3

Your name is Vriska Serket and you were eight hundred percent sure that you weren't expecting someone to be knocking on your door so early, but the annoying knocks just wouldn't stop persisting you  _ had _ to give this person attention at eight in the morning. What an absurd. If you happened to be a bitch towards them, at least, you could blame at the time they decided to come…

You decided to get up from the couch where you had spend your night in, watching many Nic Cage movies for the sake of watching them one more time, plus you thought no one made movies like Cage and you were happy that an old friend made you learn how to love the guy back in the day. But it was not the right time to think about your favorite movies or actors, the knock was still annoying you and you sighed loudly.

You are ready to say a good old 'fuck off' to whoever was at your doorstep, but first you decide to stop at the little mirror hanging in your living room wall and look at yourself, so you can at least fix your hair. You look at Vriska Serket and she looks back at you and, wow, no wondering why because that  _ is _ you, you dumbass. Today should be quite great actually, because today you just turned twenty eight and you are actually pretty excited with your plans for the night, nothing could go wrong with the luck you always had, and it probably wouldn't. You are actually pretty satisfied with your life, you wrote for a newspaper in your town,  _ The Alternian _ , and you had a fine apartment and the company of your loyal pet spider, Eri. The name was quite a story, but you would rather not think about such memories so early in the morning. Or even ever.

You try to fix your wild black mess of a hair a little, because you wouldn't need much only to say you wanted this person to get a elevator straight down to Hell. You would be in your rights. Who the fuck got up that time in the morning in a Sunday? Not you, but there you were. You sighed and rubbed your blue tired eyes a little, looking at your loyal dark circles that never ever would leave you because they were so loyal. You wish you could say that about many people you knew and know, but they are humans, not shitty skin marks. You had to work on your comparisons.

You then proceed to stretch a little and then walk towards the door, with no option left. You didn't care for the fact you wore only boxers and an old t-shirt, you did started caring a little when you opened the door, though.

Standing right there in front of you there was no one else than Kanaya Maryam, fussing specialist, lesbian extraordinaire and master of all things fashion and sophisticated. Or, how you would like to remember, ex girlfriend and old friend that you hadn't seen for a long time. You did hear about her, though. Miss Maryam had gone big, made her own mark of clothes and all that stuff she always wanted and told you about. When you read the article on a magazine a year ago, you couldn't help but feel happy for her despite everything.

You hold your blush, that would be an teenager thing to do in such situation! But you know that she is analyzing you with those deep green eyes and you can't help but blush a little.

"Miss Serket, it has been a long time, has it not? And I, uh, I fear it is an unfortunate time for me to be visiting you, I may come back later if you wish..." That's all she suggested with her usual cynical smile that tried to hide her sarcastic intentions, but you knew Kanaya far too well to believe it. But right now you were still a little flabbergasted with the figure in front of you. "Vriska, are you alright?"

You blinked once the feminine voice with an accent from New Orleans called you, you expected the accent would've gone away with all her trips to Italy and France. Rich bitch, that's what she was. You shake your head and decide you should give her a taste of your own game, "I'm flipping great, thanks for asking after all this time. I just wasn't expecting my friend from the college that I didn't seen for the past almost... what? Eight or ten years? Yeah, to come back at this time in the morning to visit me!" You exclaim, throwing your  hands in the air. She starts to look a little actually worried about you... "Besides that, I've been better than a spider who just found a fucking gold mine of mosquitoes, thanks for asking Kanaya," you finish with an lifted eyebrow and make a mental note to stop doing shitty comparisons once again.

Kanaya takes a moment, but then chuckles, "You do still have the charm, do not? And the fashion sense you had is still here too, I see," she points at your boxers, where little blue spiders were printed all over. You hold your blush while she giggled.

You sigh, trying your best to be nice. You wasn't expecting  _ her _ any time really, you had not seen your old friends for years and you had been more than fine with it. All you had was hear about some of them, who made big in life, like Maryam. You once loved her, and her smile is still pretty, but now Kanaya fills you with a sentiment you cannot really describe. You couldn't say you didn't like her anymore, but you had to admit you wish you were able to hate this woman for what she did to you. But her smile was far too pretty to be hated.  _ Fucking Fussyface… _

You roll your eyes, "C'mon, I know you love that fashion trash, but I think you didn't came here to change my style... unless you're working for some show from TLC that talks about fashion, but I don't think you need that, do you Fussyface?" You ask and she hums.

"I think it will be more appropriate for me to talk about this inside," Kanaya coughed, "Can I enter?" When she said that, you knew something important or really fucked up happened. Kanaya would never be there for no reason or just to drink tea with you, not when you were in the bunch of your friends who didn't made anything too special and turned smoking rich. Kanaya was kind, but you knew she had no time for frivolous shit.

"Sure, I have no choice, do I?" You mock and she smiles, walking in with the sound of her high heels clanking against your wooden floor. You close the door and turn, seeing Kanaya looking around and being fascinated with your little personal heaven. You laugh. "Not so shitty, heh?"

She stopped analyzing Eri on his cage to look at you, "Quite comfy, I must admit. And you still have Eri! I did not think he would make it so long after the end of our relationship, but Eri is a tough little spider, I see," Kanaya makes a face when Eri starts taking care of the rat you put for him last night. By taking care, you mean he is eating the rat like if it was a lasagna. Kanaya never truly liked him, or any insect, but you were fascinated by spiders and she could never take that love away from you.

"Yeah, guess he learned plenty with me," you shrug, sitting on your couch, "But Eri's really old, and the actual Eri never met him, guess he won't make till the real Eri can," you start to giggle to yourself, "He would probably scream like a little bitch if he saw that spider next to him."

This time, Kanaya couldn't help but laugh because both of you knew the Ampora too well. She shook her head and sat next to you, "He probably would, but I also did not came all the way from New York to talk about spiders," Kanaya said and you finally saw that you were getting way too comfortable when Kanaya should probably tell whatever she had to already.

"So... who died? I mean, I didn't expect you around here, I know you're a busy woman," you mocked, but Kanaya's expression wasn't really soft right now.

"Well," she sighed, "You actually took a good guess, someone did pass away."

You widened your eyes. One of your friends? You felt a little shitty for a moment... "W-Wait... who?"

"Mister Scratch, Aradia's grandfather," Kanaya explained and you let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh man, that's great," you let your thoughts out loud and Kanaya stares at you. You wide your eyes, "Oh... I'm sorry, I thought one of us had kicked the bucket."

"Happily, no, but Aradia did get depressed when she heard the news from her mother! And she wanted to let everyone, even you, know about it," Kanaya added, "I know your thoughts about Mister Scratch, and I admit I share the same feelings about him, but I do want to be in California to pay my condolences for the Megido family," she let out a sigh with a kind smile. Your thoughts about Mister Scratch, or Doctor Scratch as many called the acclaimed doctor from California, were only one: Crazy old man who was rich as fuck and had a giant collection of tea cups on his mansion and an obsession for green. He was smuggy and he did annoyed you when you dated Aradia Megido for a few months back in the day, but you couldn't help but feel bad for Aradia even after all.

You sigh, "As much as I wanna be there, I dunno if I can just go all the way to California just for a funeral," you shrug and Kanaya frowns at you. It was not like you didn't care, but you lived in Newport and you wasn’t really excited to travel to the other coast just to go to a funeral, even if you did care.

Kanaya sighs, “I knew you would have this opinion, you did not change a little, did you?”

You laugh, “Still the same ol’ Vriska everyone loves to hate!” you wink and Kanaya rolls her eyes, “Look, I’m sorry, Fussyface, but I honestly can’t, okay? I have a life to live here.”

Kanaya nods, “I do understand, but everyone will be there and it will not be only for the funeral, there is a bigger reason I am here for,” she smiled, staring at her hands for a moment and then finally looking back at you with another wide smile, “I am here to announce that I am getting engaged!”

Your eyes wide a little and you, for some reason, feel your throat go dry for a moment. You knew who it probably was, you knew too well. You try to let out a smile, but you fail the first time because you feel something inside you that you can’t explain what it is… and you don’t really want to know. Maybe it was envy, maybe something else… You tried to not care about your feelings right now, so you coughed and smiled. You guessed you were just a little surprised by how ten years could do huge changes. “Wow, that’s amazing! I bet the lucky one’s Miss Psychoanalysis, right?”

Kanaya got confused for a while. “Miss Psy-”

“Rose?”

“Oh,” she blushed and laughed, “Do you have a nickname for everyone? But, yes, it is her. And, since you and everyone knows her and always had been here for us… well, some more than others… I decided I should invite everyone of our friends, all twelve of them, for my marriage. You all just did made a big part of my life and I would not dare to forget about anyone,” she took hold of your hands, squeezing them, “Not even you, Vriska.”

You can’t help but genuinely smile. “Thanks, but…” You scratch the back of your head, but she interrupts you.

Kanaya tsks, “No ‘buts’, I wish everyone to be there, the funeral will, unfortunately happen in California a week before our marriage happens, and, since everyone will be present, after the funeral everyone will head to Las Vegas,” she explained with a smile and you try to hold back a chuckle, but you can’t. “What?”

“Las Vegas? You are seriously going to marry in those chapels and have Eridan’s brother to sing some Elvis’ song?” you burst in laugh, imagining the scene. Kanaya rolls her eyes despite smiling.

“First of all, I personally find those chapels splendid and beautiful. Second, Rose’s mother lives in Las Vegas, which is a good fact. And third, Cronus is  _ not  _ invited, much less singing for us,” she scowls at the thought of the other Ampora. He was pretty inconvenient sometimes. Sometimes meant most of the times.

“Of course Miss Roxy Lalonde would move to Las Vegas,” you laugh and then sigh, looking at the expectation in Kanaya’s face.

“Everyone expects you to go, even Rose and Aradia! It is going to be my big day and I just want my friends next to me, besides, we will stay there for more than a week a little after my engagement, perhaps you could have some fun and bond with our old friends?” she smiles at you, but you can’t say anything. You had to admit, and you hated it, but you were afraid your friends hated you. Was you even their friend anymore? You all used to be best friends, until everyone gone their ways, some still talked to each other, others tried to, but you were the only one who ignored all of them. Maybe it was time to change this and face all the bad things you had done… You sigh again.

“You really still think of me as a friend?” you ask and Kanaya nods, smiling.

“Do you really think I would be here if I did not? Vriska, despite all your actions, I still remember the good times we all had together, the good times I had with you,” Kanaya squeezes your hand again, and you finally notice the shiny ring on her finger, “I wish you to go. Perhaps this can open a new page for you, you never truly know,” she shrugs.

You stare at her for a little and then you smirk, “You do know how to convince a woman, don’t you Fussyface?” you mock and she rolls her eyes. You decide you won’t be a coward. Because you wasn’t one, you were a Serket and even if they hated you… you still would have a trip for Las fucking Vegas, so who cared? You sure didn’t. And you had an opportunity to actually be a good friend in years for old time’s sake, it would be… nice and different to see them again, even if they didn’t even want to look at your face. You coughed, “I guess… I’m going!”

Kanaya smiled widely and pulled you for a hug. You felt a little warm. “Thank you so much,” she let you go, “I will take you, I am staying here for one more day, pack your baggage and meet me at the airport tonight, I will take you with my personal jet plane,” Kanaya told you, as if a jet plane was fucking nothing. She did go big in life! She got up, “I will leave you for now and let you begin your day, but… Vriska, do this for you, not only me, alright? Everyone deserves a second chance,” she smiles kindly. You smile back.

She sure was trying to get everyone back together, wasn’t she? You expected Feferi would be the one to do it. “Yeah, yeah, sure,” you say, taking her to the door.

Kanaya looks at Eri, “He is invited too,” she says, half mocking, half not. You laugh.

“I’m gonna put him on some dapper suit for spiders, with a top hat and everything,” you said kidding, Kanaya giggles. “Guess I see you later? Wow, never thought I would say this to you again,” you laugh.

Kanaya nods, “Indeed. And happy birthday,” she smiled again. You widened your eyes because, wow, she remembered your birthday.

“You remember my birthday?”

“Yes, I do, Vriska. I will… Meet you later,” thus she was gone and left you for your own thoughts.

Kanaya Maryam would be marrying Rose Lalonde and it was no surprise for you, but you being invited to their big gay day? Now that was something new that you didn’t expect coming in a billion years. You sighed and closed the door after some time and you decided to ignore the feeling in your chest about Kanaya’s engagement and all memories about them flooding back in.

You decided to make this a new page, maybe you could use some bonding… You smiled and decided to focus on starting your day and thinking that in some days… you would be in Las Vegas and you should ignore the weird feeling in your chest. Besides, you would get to see old friends. That wouldn’t hurt… You did miss Terezi and Eridan a little. But facing your bad actions… it shouldn’t be hard, right? Hell no, you knew it would be really a big shit.

Honestly, if you knew about all the trouble you would get into with a certain friend in just one trip you probably would’ve said ‘fuck off’ to Kanaya and closed the door on her face. But there was no going back now. You should’ve stayed and done your little birthday thing with Latula, but someday everyone needs to face their shitty old relationships and, unfortunately, you were Vriska Serket and you would be no exception.


	2. Flight

Your name is Vriska Serket and you are, right now, astonished by what money could give someone. People said money couldn't buy happiness... your mother always said it actually did. And, honestly, if what Kanaya Maryam was living with was not happiness then you could only imagine what happiness was! Your eyes widened once you stepped with her inside her private jet plane... it had everything your mother always dreamed of, and you wish being Kanaya just for a second so Mindfang could finally be proud of you. Rosa must certainly be proud of both Kanaya and Sufferer, they did go big.

Kanaya though... she didn't have any reaction while entering on her plane. Perhaps because she was already used to this. It was almost comical seeing how different were the paths your friends took along the years. Some living in big cities, other in peaceful little cities most of people didn't knew about. Some with important jobs and other with usual jobs that didn't really earned you a private jet plane with drinks and all that prissy stuff.

You had brought Eri with you in the baggage, making sure to keep his cage somewhere he wouldn’t get hurt or anything. Maybe he finally would meet with Eridan!

"I see you enjoyed the atmosphere here," Kanaya says as you get one of the drinks on her hand, before she sits at your side. "I have to thanks my step brother every time I am able to, he helped me to be who I am today, and I could not be more grateful."

You smile, "He sure is one hell of a man, I mean I never met him... he was always away, but by what you always tell me, Mister Vantas looks like an helluva man."

"Helluva?" Kanaya lifts an eyebrow and you shrug.

"Shoosh, Fussyface, that word is great," you take a sip of your drink and, nice, it's some kind of champagne for rich people. "So... who asked?" you ask it, despite the fact you do not really care about this subject.

"I am sorry, what do you mean?"

"You and little Miss Darkness, who asked who in marriage?" you mock and you can see Kanaya's disapproving frown at your new nickname for her fiáncee while taking another sip of her drink.

"Well... I truly was not expecting this, but Rose was the one to ask in an romantic dinner at an restaurant, I know it might seem cliche, but it was all I would ever ask for and if it was me on her place I would have done the same," she finished with a warm smile and you felt an huge, burning urge to roll your eyes. But Mindfang had made you learn how to be polite, if just a little.

"So predictable..." you murmur to yourself, looking at the window, you had been flying for some time now. Kanaya looks at you, "I, uh, I mean... that sure looks romantic and pretty Kanaya like. I wouldn't do that like her, but I guess you like some traditional stuff."

She looks curiously at you. "Then how would _ you _ do it, Miss Serket?"

"That's easy I... I would... Fuck, I don't know okay? I mean, I slept with a million people and I never ever thought of asking someone in marriage," you desist, taking the last sip from your glass and putting it in the cup holder. You chuckled, "I don't think marriage is a thing for me... It's great and all, but look at my mom! None of them ever worked!"

"You mean she was the one who never let it work," Kanaya interrupts you with a lifted eyebrow and, as much as your daughter instincts want to protect Mindfang, you know she is right. Spinneret Mindfang Serket wasn't a right woman and you could understand why Summoner broke up with her. You knew your mother and you knew how much of an bitch she could be. It was in your genes.

"Alright, she was a bitch and I know it, but... everything about marriage kinds of just doesn't go along with me," you explain, but by the other woman's expression you know she wants an further explanation. "You can't do whatever you want, you will live with the same person... forever! Don't you get tired? I get bored if I sleep with the same gal twice, and, besides, get kids and sex is over," you finish and cross your arms. Kanaya looks at you and then bursts in laugh. You are confused, "What?"

"Vriska, you sound like an teenager talking like that," She finally explains when her little fit of laughing stops, "It is not only about... sex. It is about who you love and the person you are with. If you love this person, then you will not get tired of them, even in the hard times when she has... drinking problems that you have to tolerate," she frowns, "I... when you love someone, you will not wish they leave you and you will do whatever you can to help them and demonstrate you care about them, no matter what happens."

You take a moment to think about everything Kanaya just said and then you chuckle. "That's hella poetic, Fussyface, have you ever thought of creating a Tumblr? Your quotes would be the... how do you say it? Creme de la creme. Or something like that," you mock, stretching on your chair and Kanaya rolls her emerald eyes at you.

"You did not give a single care about what I just said, did you?"

"First of all, you can say fuck instead of care," you smile, closing your eyes but knowing Kanaya was frowning at you, "Second, I did give, I just choose to not let into my life. I would be the worst wife... Or maybe the best, probably the best. And that's why nobody will ever have my hand, only if I'm really insane or drunk."

"The best wife?" Kanaya quotes you with a chuckle. "Would you sit around the house doing nothing and demand your lover to do everything for you?"

"Oh Maryam, you know my evil plans soooooooo well," you mock, "But you know some people have fetish with being bossed around so I just need to find the right person," you tsk, opening your eyes and smirking at her, "The perfect crime!"

Kanaya hums, "You are a real anarchist, Miss Serket," she mocks and you frown because, wow, Kanaya knew you too well to mock about that.

"Hey, c'mon," you push her by the side a little, "You remember how I used to be, don't play with that."

She lifts an eyebrow, "Yes, I do  recall how you were, reckless wild girl doing every wrong action she could in the world," Kanaya sighs, "Including hurting a few people."

Oh no. She didn't.

You stare at her for a few seconds and she seems to realize you didn't enjoy remembering that. You feel something in your chest burn. It was horrible. You never meant to do any of that, to anyone. And even after all this years, deep inside, you felt guilty. You sigh and try to feel alright. "Yeah, I guess I was pretty wild."

"Vriska I am-"

"No, it's okay," you say, a simple lie close to other ones in the mountain of lies you had created along the years. "Look I... I am going to sleep, wake me up when we are there."

"A-Alright," Kanaya coughs, staring at her hands for a moment while you close your eyes and decide to forget all the shit little simple words from her brought to your mind. You take moments to sleep and finally, when you do, you happily don't have any nightmares or dreams. You just sleep.

It seemed like it had took only a few minutes for Kanaya to start poking you and telling you had arrived, you slowly opened your blue eyes, a little annoyed by some light hitting your face and an song you didn't quite know the name was playing inside the plane. There was even music there! Now that you didn't knew. You clearly wasn't flying anymore and Kanaya was up, catching her stuff and ready to go. She already had on a black dress with black high heels and a black hat.

And if you had to be honest, you would say that you weren't even a little ready to face your old friends. But Kanaya seemed very ease about everything. Perhaps, because she was always nice to everyone? Of course, you know that. The maximum she had done was get into a big fight with Gamzee and Eridan, which you tried to stop... and ended being punched in the face. Kanaya sure knew how to be strong when she wanted and until this day you can't catch why the fight began. Maybe because, naturally, both of the guys could be... real big jerks? Yes, these were the kind of cute nicknames you gave your friends.

You groan as you get up and your back hurts a little. "We're really in California already?"

Kanaya nods while getting a second baggage. The rest would probably be carried by other people. "Yes and it is almost six AM, the funeral will occur at seven o'clock, so I suggest we hurry a little, so please put on the proper clothes," she says as she hands you one of your bags and you, a little grog, almost let it fall. She hands you another handbag and then starts walking towards the plane's exit. "Dress yourself and let's us get going, I hope you have the right clothes for this." She says, going down the staircase with clangs from her high heels. You do as she asked in a few minutes and exit the plane to see that at the front of the staircase there's a car waiting, this one with no one driving for Kanaya. What a rarity!

"You meant a black dress? Yeah, look. Don't worry, you won't need to play stylist with me, Fussyface. It's a funeral not a party," you frown because you forgot how fussy Kanaya was. She loved to take care of other people's life. Some liked, but you honestly hated, you weren't a kid anymore! You did got a little happy to see she still cares about all that shit about you, but Kanaya should stop making her Fussy Master title go up.

"Alright, I am sorry," she stops for a moment to open the door and put your stuff in the back seats, "I am just worried about our looks because everyone will be there and..."

You close the back door and get at her side on the passenger's' seat. "Look, Kanaya, they are my friends or were, whatever, but I don't own them anyth-"

"It is not all about looking nice, Vriska," she starts the car, "It is more about paying my respects to the Megido family. Aradia looked a little too affected by the news, which is quite unusual for Miss Megido, you know her," Kanaya takes a moment to realize that, when you had your flings with the Megido, she wasn't really the most excited girl. Actually, she acted like a cold robot with no feelings most of times. Happily, that changed a lot and Aradia was now the most optimistic person you had ever heard of! "I mean... she does not react that way for a lot of bad things, and I will be honest and say that I sincerely did not expect her to be this affected. Doctor Scratch was not really her grandfather, you know it," Kanaya explains, sighing exasperatedly.

You nod at her and you both enter in a nice silence. You make a face because your stomach feels like you were riding to the top of an roller coaster. It was a weird kind of adrenaline you had before everything got fucked up. But not the good type of fucking shit up. Kanaya then began to babble about her so perfect and obnoxious and, oh, soooooooo smart fiáncee and you tried to look like you were actually listening to all her romantic descriptions, ones that you saw on her vampire love books, and you wanted to puke to some. ‘The light of her life?’... and that’s why maintaining close relationships weren’t your thing.

You then decide to turn on the radio so your mind would drift away even in some shit country music if it was needed, but you didn't want to think about your friends. Especially Terezi Pyrope. Oh no, even shitty country music would be better than facing that.

It felt like an hour, but it had been only half of one when Kanaya arrived at an cemetery. A few cars were there. Some looked from rich people while other were obviously from people with less money.

"Are you ready?" Kanaya looked at you as you turned the radio off and put on some black lipstick. Once you are finished, you stare at her.

"Hell fucking no."

Kanaya hums, "Too bad, we have some time before the funeral begins and I presume there is a few people waiting for you."

"Yeah, of course there is," you murmur as you open the car's door.

You were  _ not _ ready. Still there you gone.  _ Fuck…  _ that’s all that was going down in your mind when you saw no one else than Terezi Pyrope and some of your old friends talking. You felt a hand on your shoulder and you looked at Kanaya with a little smile, and so she did towards you.

You sighed and started walking towards them. It was time to fuck shit up, Serket style.


	3. The Prodigal Daughter Returns (to the dragon)

Your name is Vriska Serket and you never expected a warm welcome from your friends or to be greeted with hugs and many ‘how are you?’ from them. And, as you guessed, you weren’t. As Maryam left you all alone, going towards a blonde woman in the distance who was talking to a distressed Megido and you knew exactly who that was, you just sighed and carefully walked towards Blind Justice and Sassy Scarf Man, who were talking about something that made Blind Justice frown a lot and make that face you were used to see. The other friend, Cat Girl walked away and you didn’t knew if she had seen you or if she just decided to go, probably looking for her Strong Horse-Obsessed Best Friend in the Entire World.

Actually their names were much less sillier than those, but you liked to stick with those. It made the situation seen a little less uncomfortable.

Terezi Pyrope and Eridan Ampora stopped talking as soon as you got in between them. Terezi couldn’t see, she was like that from a long, as long as you could remember, but she knew who was, she didn’t even needed to sniff the air or hear your voice anymore to know that a devil was walking among you. And her face got twisted into a huge smile, but Eridan did not have the same reaction. He frowned and you could tell he was ready to throw a tantrum and ask ‘wwhat you wwere doing here?’. But Terezi didn’t let him open his mouth ready to deliver you some well deserved annihilation on you with his stupid weird accent.

“I never thought I did sniff the day, a devil walks among us once again!” she cackled at her own joke, “Look at who’s with us, I thought Aradia was joking about inviting you, but now you are here. Have you enjoyed your time without me to annoy you constantly?” Terezi asked delivering you a wide smirk with a lifted eyebrow.

“You have noooooooo idea of how freaking pleasant it was,” you shoot back with the same smugness and a shit eating grin. Terezi cackles because she is used to your ways. All of sudden, Terezi actually hugged you by your side and you look at her surprised. You two had gone through a lot together back in the day, Blind Girl was your best friend, then your bed fellow, then something weird, then… things happened and you knew you both still had that in the back of your mind, but you were trying the best you could to forget it and you hoped Terezi did it too. Her friendship with you was great, until that. So you would rather forget it. “I see you missed me, but, then again,  _ who _ wouldn’t?” you put a hand to your chest, smirking proudly.

Terezi frowns, giving you a slap on your shoulder and letting you go. “You really should swallow your pride, Serket. Before you choke on it,” you could swear she would be rolling her eyes if she could. She opened her mouth to talk again, but Eridan coughed. You smiled.

You tsk. “Yeah, yeah, I see you too and I honestly didn’t miss you either, blah blah, but I’m happy to see you etc, etc, you don’t need to give me that shitty stare,” you narrow your eyes, but Eridan keeps his arms crossed.

Eridan scoffs and rolls his eyes at your smirk, “Wwhatevver, I am going to talk to Fef,” with that he is walking away from you two and you certainly wasn’t expecting this. You expected Terezi to be extremely hostile towards you, but maybe that’s just wasn’t her way, but you really can’t explain why you wasn’t expecting Eridan being this hostile. You expected he had grew from that all that sass he always gave you. But, then again, Ampora was the sassiest guy you had ever known so you really don’t know what was in your mind.

“He’s still the same old Eridan Ampora, I see?” you turn to Terezi, who seemed to be holding her laugh a little.

She then finally lets out a cackle, “You know him, he never changed. But you… I can sniff a bit of change coming from you.”

“So… change smells, now? How does it smells?”

“Like a little bitch who stopped being a bitch,” she says in a dead tone and you frown because she suddenly got all serious… but two seconds later, she’s laughing at your expression. “I’m not kidding, Vriska, but I am glad to have you here. Despite everything… you are still my Scourge Sis, even if you are a bitch, but I guess I’m happy to have you around. It’s been some time, you know,” Terezi shrugs because, just like you, she had never been the best to deal with feelings. You smile a little because you didn’t expect her to still think of you as her Scourge Sis… you then feel a tug in your heart, because you didn’t quite remembered that title anymore, but now you did and you smiled sadly.

You recompose yourself with a smirk. “I guess at least someone didn’t forgot how charming this Serket is after all! But really, don’t get all sappy with me, I knew you still loved me after all this time.” Terezi punches your shoulder with a frown.

“Oh! So I can’t be happy to have you around now? That’s good to know, Serket and I am not being sappy,” Terezi huffs and you roll your eyes.

“C’mon I’m just kidding,” you stop for a moment, hating to admit that you are a little happy with the fact she is being honest with seeing you again. You mean… sniffing you again. You also hate to admit, but it’s great to have her around too, “It’s great to see you again too, ya know? But I don’t think many people will be as excited for seeing me…”

Terezi slaps your back and you frown at her, but she doesn’t seen to care. Maybe because she could not see it, stupid. “You are stupid, Serket. Most people don’t care for whatever you did before… I guess. It’s in the past and we’re not here to mourn over the bad blood people have against you. Eridan is and will always be the one who just needs to follow different rules and be the different one, so if I were you I wouldn’t care about what he thinks about you. And I thought you were a Serket, don’t you just don’t care about whatever people think of you? Vriska, you sure have changed, are you even my Vriska anymore?!” she pretends to be surprised, but you don’t really like the fact she’s getting what you are actually feeling. Terezi knew you far too much, maybe even more than Kanaya, and that’s probably because she was your friend since you were two dumb kids roleplaying as a menacing dragon and a giant evil spider and Terezi could probably proclaim she had PhD in ‘Vriska Serket’ and you didn’t knew what to make out of that. You did not really felt all well with it, but you did liked the feel to have at least one single person in the world that  

“Fuck you, Terezi. It’s not like I care about it, I’m just… pointing it out,” you cross your arms at her and Terezi stares, somehow, at you for a moment and lets out a single cackle.

“You don’t need to say anything else, I feel like I have just discovered that you are the same old Vriska everyone loves and hates... Case closed,” she shrugs with a little provoking grin. “So… Whatever you are doing with your life, Serket? Did you became a brave pirate and sailed over seas?”

You chuckle because that was your foolish dream as a kid was to sail and be a pirate, you just didn’t knew pirates killed people, enslaved the poor and stole other ships when you were a kid. You always dreamed that because of your mother… who turned out to only be a simple business man selling her mark of rum to the world. But you still dreamt. “Oh, you know… My job is the usual, to slay a million of people and hear poor children screaming for help, a Serket style of job,” you joked, “I just write for a newspaper, that’s about it. It’s not as exciting as slaving people, but it gives me the money I need to pay my rent so it’s alright,” you shrug with a monotonous tone and Terezi lets out a ‘hehe’.

‘And I was here expecting you slayed people for breakfast,” Terezi mocked and then smiled at you again, “I think you already had a guess in what I work with.”

“Your so dreamed job of delivering justice to everyone, I bet,” you guess and she hums.

“Aren’t you a smart woman, Serket? That I did and I got surprised when I never had to solve any case that had the name of a Serket over it,” Terezi jokes, despite knowing that Mindfang did some illegal trading, but she ignored that and never told Redglare about it, but only because, that day, you got the biggest scalemate she could get at the carnival. You spent 88 dollars that night and your mom almost beat you for spending so many money, but it was worth it. Besides, Terezi’s creepy wide smile was great that night, she was truly happy.

“Heh, we are smart, Terezi. You really think we wouldn’t get away with whatever we did? Our charm doesn’t let the authorities give us their bad side,” you say smugly, putting a hand to your chest and Terezi gives you her usual weird frown again.

“Of course, Serket. But you know the mighty dragon would have no mercy for you in the court,” Terezi said and you weren’t sure if she was joking or not.

“Wow Terezi, you’re cold, aren’t you?” you pout, pretending to be hurt.

Terezi cackles and turns to where Aradia was talking with the couple earlier, but Aradia was now walking away, a little less distressed and with a little sad smile on her face being accompanied by Feferi and a disgruntled Eridan following them from behind. Towards you and her, Kanaya walked with Miss ‘Oh-I’m-So-Smart’. You let out a muffled curse, because you were actually enjoying your talk with Terezi and you didn’t expect you would. Terezi looks at you, “I think I should leave you now, I Maryam wants Rose to give you the proper greetings and I know you will not enjoy it, so I will let you here to suffer, because I like seeing you being miserable.”

“Wow, I like you too,” you frown and she pushes you a little.

“I am half not meaning it, but the other side of me kinds of agrees with it, but mostly like to see you distressed, Serket,” she lets out a shit eating creepy grin and pats your back, “Good luck, I will see you later, I hope.”

“Like if I needed luck,” you roll your eyes at her.

Terezi lifts an eyebrow at you and chuckles. “Alright, you are still the same Spiderbitch, aren’t you?” you give her a smirk and with that Terezi walks away, leaving you alone with the arriving Couple of the Year. You make sure to put the best shit eating grin on your face as they come close.

“Oh, take a look, it’s Maryam and her prized blonde, am I happy to see you!” You mock, crossing your arms over your chest. Kanaya gave you a look, you knew she was uncomfortable when you did this, but you couldn’t help yourself so you ignored the stare from her jade eyes. “I bet you’re happy as fuck about the marriage, Lalonde? You would never guess she would say ‘yes’, wow.”

The Lalonde hums, “It is… quite nice to see you too, Vriska, despite the fact I thought Aradia still did not wish to see you, but I noticed you and Terezi were getting along well enough and I am happy to see that,” you lift a eyebrow, that sarcastic bitch... “And, despite knowing you are using you sarcastic facade on me, I will ignore that and just admit I am happy to have her ‘yes’,” Rose gives you a happy grin and you can see Kanaya squeezing her hand and you suddenly have the urge to roll your eyes, but you hold yourself back.

“Yeah, you sure are… so… I think we better head there?” you ask it directly to Kanaya, ignoring Rose totally.

Kanaya coughs, “Oh, I… yes, it is,” that’s all she says before walking away with Rose and you follow behind slowly, narrowing your eyes a bit at the Lalonde. She was s obnoxious and you now remembered why she really infuriated you so much and made you want to punch her in the face. For Kanaya’s sake, you never did.

You follow towards the grave where the rest of your past friends are reunited around, you can see Aradia staring at her hands and being comforted by Feferi, which put a smile on her face. They were all there. All eleven little shits, including Lalonde’s brother, but you couldn’t see how he was involved in this, seeing that he never had any real connection with Doctor Scratch.

You would greet them all later, once you all weren’t in a funeral and you felt a little more comfortable with the idea.

And then there’s Aradia’s mother, always impotent and looking like she’s ready to kick some ass.

The ceremony starts, Aradia’s mother starts a discourse about her adoptive father. Terezi stands by your side, out of blue and you give her a look and she grins a little, but not staring at you, just staring at Handmaid and listening to her words. You decided to not care about the discourse. Handmaid was a giant liar, she never cared for the old man. You didn’t blame her, he was a huge smug fucker.

Instead of paying attention to Handmaid’s speech, you pay attention to Miss Obnoxious and Kanaya. And you start wondering if you really wanted to be in this trip. You sigh and look at Terezi and, for your surprise, she’s frowning at you. “You are still jealous after all this time, Serket? Jesus, I thought you had grown up…” she whispers, huffing.

You roll your eyes. “I-I’m not. Shut the fuck up, Terezi,” you murmur, “I got over it, okay? Besides, this is not your business.”

“Can’t I care for a friend?” Terezi asks and you sigh. “Yes, like I thought.”

“You know you can, you can,” you whisper, “Just stop peeking into my mind for one second Pyrope, fuck…”

Terezi only smugly smiles at you and keep listening to the discourse. She was still the same old Terezi and you were happy for that. You were happy to have your friends around, as much as you hated to admit.

But, in the corner of your eyes, you could see Lalonde with Kanaya and you only hoped you could ignore that as your trip lasted. At least you had your old Scourge Sis back with you. And the first step of friend bonding was done... Now to give the other suckers a good ol’ taste of Serket.


	4. Friendship is Optional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes back months later with starbucks* I'M SORRY. So many things happened, gosh. So I'm back and, today, I'll post this entire fanfic bc I was an asshole for not doing it before.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, the other ones are coming too, every one of them today!

Your name is Vriska Serket and it was a beautiful day outside. Flowers were blooming, birds were singing and you had the perfect day planned in your head. It was Summer's beginning, which meant you shouldn't really care about anything else other than coming back home before the sun was down, it was that or Aranea, your insufferable sister who was a pain in the ass would tell mom and you rather not deal with a infuriated Mindfang once she got home late with her belt ready to have its feast. It was bad, but your mother had always been that kind of woman. She would rather make you learn by fearing her than actually listening to her for once.

You sighed with satisfaction when Terezi was finally won over. You had tackled her down in the dirty with leaves and mud stuck together in a nasty mix after she called you stupid and now she was frowning at you, the same weird frown as always, "You are such a stupid, look at what you did with my cape!" She punched your arm and you, sitting at her side in the grass still with a raspy breath, giggled.

"Your such a dweeb," you say simply before Terezi jumps on you and tackles you down, cackling.

"The mighty dragon does not enjoy being offended with such words from a pesky pirate like you, Marquise! And for that, you are going to court to be judged for your crimes against a important figure of the lawn! Any words before the judgment begins and you are culprit?" She asks in a malicious tone with a wide, almost creepy smile and you huff, trying to get her off you. Despite she being smaller than you, the Pyrope was a though dweeb...

You tsked, "Oh, mighty dragon, pleeeeeeeease have mercy on me! I should never ever disrespect your dweebness!" You exclaim with a monotonous expression and pretending to be scared. Terezi grunts.

"Is that it? Well then, Marquise. Your sentence is to..." she gets off you and you sighed in relief because that position was already tiring you, but as soon as you try to get up, Terezi simply throws mud at your face with all her power almost throwing you to your back again. "Eat mud!" Then she proceeds to cackle at you.

You were peeved, a lot actually. You had your face full of mud, your best friend laughing at you and you were tired of waiting for Tavros and Aradia to finally arrive so you could finally play... you simply push Terezi back in the mud, cackling and all, but she does not let that happen without pulling you by your already messy shirt. You got some mud in your hands, wondering if that was really only a bunch of leaves and mud or if it had something else really gross added to the mix, and shoves it in Terezi's face because she was stupid and you didn't even mattered to check if her mouth was opened or if she ate some of it.

Terezi groaned and started fighting back, putting mud in your hair and even more in your plain white shirt. Your mom would kill you and give your body, fried and everything, for sharks to eat... honestly, you weren't mattering about that when you gave your last hit in Terezi with a hand full of mud right to her hair. You two were now laughing together and you got off from her and sat in the grass, feeling a little gross.

"Does that mean I defeated the mighty dragon? I totally did 'cause I am the best and, despite the dragon's efforts, Marquise escapes her prison of mud to fucking glory!" You exclaim at her proudly, not mattering for the curse word that rolls so sweetly in your mouth. Saying them kind of gave you a feeling of freedom because Mindfang, despite having a mouth dirtier than a pirate's, never liked hearing you say them at home.

She frowns, getting up from the mud. "Marquise! You are going through another case! Your crime is cursing like the pirate you are and in front of law! What a horrible human being you are," Terezi mocks like she never said anything like that. Redglare, Terezi's mother, was always busy and Latula always was the one to take care of her little sister most of the time and Latula did not give one horseshit about what Terezi said, but she still didn't took freedom of it. If it was you... you probably would end up arrested at young age for cursing too much if that was even possible.

"Ha! You'll never catch me alive, Prosecutor!" You exclaim while getting mud out of your face with the help of your shirt.

She looks at you mischievously and you wonder how she sees you. Right now, you probably was a blur of blue mixed in a dark brown and white with some touches of black from your hair. Terezi had this vision problem since she was born and she knew that she would lose total vision when she hit twenty years or maybe a little earlier. She was cool with it, despite you always being a little worried by it but never admitting it, and she said she would just like Blind Justice! Blind was her favorite Marvel hero and no one had to wonder why.

You sighed and sat back in the grass, a little bored. Pyrope tried to get as much mud from her cape as she could, but she knew it would take a lot more and a lot of washing to get rid of that. Latula would be chill, of course, so she wasn't worried about her. Thing is that: The cape was a gift from Redglare in her fourth birthday and Terezi had this weird love for all things related to dragons and red... the cape had both and, now with twelve, it was still her precious baby. She was not mad at you because as you were used for her to be a huge stupid nerd, she was also used to your bitchy attitudes since you met.

You grunt, getting up and kicking a rock with disgust like it had put fire to all your spider plushies. "Where's the robot and her dumbass cousin? I'm getting boooooooored of waiting for them! We should just start without them, who needs them anyways..." you say that mostly to yourself, but Terezi lifts a eyebrow at you, putting her cape on again as she was partly finished cleaning it.

"I can't do anything about it," she sat down in the grass, getting some between her fingers and sighing. "And I can sense you care about them, Vriska, don't try to lie to the mighty dragon... she can read minds!" Terezi mocked with a chuckle, but sometimes you actually would believe that. She guessed a lot of your feelings and thoughts, that was great sometimes, but she could learn to control it a little. You liked her like a sister, but meddling on your stuff was too much.

"Meeeeeeee? For them?!" You laugh sarcastically. "Where you were the last eight months? It's not like I enjoy them, they are just nice LARPing partners."

"Oh, really now?" She lifted a eyebrow.

You grunted and decided to get defensive and offensive at same time, you did that a lot when someone looked like they would win over you. You never let that happen. "If that's about what I think it is... then..." you sit next to her with a smirk, "You like that crazy cat girl that lives the other side of the street riiiiiiiight? Or maybe it's Crabby Pants, who knows... oh! Maybe both! How spicy little missy!" You mock with a playful smirk and Terezi doesn't even let you finish and she is already punching your shoulder.

"Shut up, I don't."

"No,  _ you _ stop talking bullshit..." you two get quiet for another moment, you start feeling the heat hit you and you wish that mud was a pool. Sadly, neither of you had a pool. Maybe Tavros would let you go to his home after the game, and if he didn't you would convince him anyways so you two could stay at the little plastic pool over there. It would have to suffice.

"Oh! There you are!" Terezi exclaims and you turn your head to see the cousins arriving. They were never real cousins, but Summoner and Handmaid were always close and so their children would consider cousins. You couldn't say the same of Redglare and your mom... "Let's go Marquise, let's start this already, weren't you excited to start kicking some rumps?"

"What happened to you two? It looks like a desert storm stormed by you!" Aradia said, curious. You liked to call her Robot often, because Aradia pretty much acted like one when she never met someone that's until you become her friend and you realize that she can be even more optimistic than Feferi Peixes. That's saying a LOT.

"Let's just say a pirate got knocked out by a mighty dragon and the dragon is the ultimate predator and the dominant one around so the pirate needs to show the Prosecutor some respect," she frowns at you with crossed arms and you sigh, getting up from the ground after fetching your big pirate hat that you had left next to you but had take in mind that you probably would never want to get your loved one dirty so you just let it a feet away from you both.

"Yeah, yeah, your awesome and I hate you a lot etc etc, can we start now????????" You question, a little frustrated.

Everyone agrees you should stop wasting time and you start the game. The results of a little simple game was not pleasant. All it took was a road, your selfishness and a naive boy for your afternoon to be turned into hell. It had been a little bet, the prize was your kiss. And, honestly, Terezi was right about it earlier. You did care about them... maybe because they were so damn easy to manipulate. Specially Tavros.

Your afternoon ends with Tavros screaming in pain, Aradia shouting at you, saying she would never forgive you and that you would pay for it. Terezi was shocked at you, but that never got her away from you. Not that. Later that month, you would discover that Tavros now couldn't walk, or feel his legs for that matter. And, for some reason, at that time you didn't feel guilty. You felt a little when you grew up and Terezi never asked why you did that.

But she didn't need to, she never did, because she knew Vriska Serket. And you just realized why you did that after a long time.

Because you always, no matter what, needs to be the best and prove that you are the best person to ever live.

Despite that, you never was and will never be the best person alive. And at your side is Terezi, getting up from her chair to leave the ceremony. The funeral had ended and all you did was mentally ramble and remember the past. You sure were a great friend...

You sigh and get up too. You don't follow Kanaya, you would rather not see that again. You see that Terezi is walking towards Nepeta, who had this frown about something, and you just decide to walk to tree and light up a cigarette, a little distant from everyone else. It was peaceful.

"A brother could use some motherfuckin' flame to light up this wicked shit, a sista can't help me?" The lazy voice comes so suddenly you jump a little, despite you knowing who was the owner of it. Gamzee Makara stays there standing, still the same ol' chill guy who looks like he smoked a megaton of cannabis the other night... well, now that was just his tired look. He was still skinny but bulky and he had some serious beard growing there. It was scary how much Gamzee remembered you of Grand, his father. Grand was not a man to mess with.

You smirk, lighting his Malboro up. "Oh but of coooooooourse! Tell me, what has my... clown companion doing these days?" You ask sarcastically, because Gamzee was never really your companion. But he never seemed to be the one to catch people being sarcastic, or maybe he did, but decided to ignore it.

"Ya' know it sista, same old wicked shit like always just... a little less full of wicked shit, I changed a lot just like you, sista," he says before taking a long smoke on his cigarette and you watch him carefully... his figure was still full of tattoos and he honestly still had the same old figure of Gamzee Makara from ten years ago despite the beard. But, of course, he was talking about personality and you didn't quite knew if you were sure all those things had faded from your heart, all that terrible behavior. "For Karbro's and Tavbro's sake, 'course."

"How you can tell I changed? You haven't seen me for years and you assume that? What a amauter move," you chuckle, throwing your cigarrete on the ground and stepping on it.

Gamzee shrugs, "You betta have sista, ain't a place here for a motherfucker like old me... or old you," he rambles and you narrow your eyes. You start to wonder why you are finding a ex drug addict wise...

"You never worried or hanged around me much, why are you being nice nice to me now?" You lift an eyebrow, ready to leave him by himself and seek Terezi.

He shrugs again, "Motherfucker just thought you would want someone to welcome you back, sister Aradia there..." Gamzee pointed at Aradia, still talking to her mother. Whatever they were saying made Handmaid hug her daughter, and, wow, that was a scene you never expected to see. Handmaid was a very hard working mother and Aradia had spent most of her life with Scratch, and the other times Handmaid was too... cold to show emotions. "She didn't want ya' around, sista. But sista Kanaya insisted and she let you, just 'cause it's Kanaya's miracle not hers. This mothefucker here doesn't has anything against ya', not anymore, but sister Aradia does and I don't wanna get in middle of this kind of wicked shit... but sister Aradia doesn't wanna talk with ya'." Gamzee finishes expecting from you a big reaction or something. He never saw that.

"Okay," you say simply, "I didn't came here for her, Gamzee. I am here for Kanaya and Terezi and... my other friends. But if she can't forget the past then fuck her!" You sigh and Gamzee is looking with a surprised, then lazy again, look. You stare at the ring on his finger. Gamzee wasn't one to wear a lot of jewelry, despite having the money to have a emporium full of them, then you smirk, "Are you stealing jewels again?"

Gamzee frowns, like if he did not quite catch what you were talking about, but then he looked at his left hand and chuckled. "Ah, this little miracle? Tsk, me and Tavbro had our own miracle like sista Kanaya's doing, it was like..." he counted on his fingers, murmuring to himself, "Two years ago? Time's never been my thing, but it's been some wicked hell of an amazing time. Even old man was there, was al  grump and shit but it's just my old man being himself I guess," Gamzee smiled lazily and you were still a little impressed by his words. You always thought Karkat was the one heel over wheels for his best friend and that it would end in something like that, but it looks the tides turns. And you needed to admit your muscles tensed a little because, not like you cared a lot for Toreadumbass, but you never thought he would find happiness with someone else other than you. Because you were _ too _ good. But it seemed like your ideas had sunken down with the news.

"Ooooooooh... how precious, isn't it?" You mock with a little smile, "You didn't even called me? How rude," sarcastical once again, in all honesty you never mattered a lot for marriages and you would rather stay away from them, Kanaya's was an exception.

"Motherfuckers only called people we were close to, sorry," he says but you say 'meh, thank you actually' and then leaves him alone to meet with Terezi and Nepeta talking about something in a bench.

"And he says he might nefur claw back afurter that..." you hear Nepeta saying as you step closer and she looks distressed, with this big frown on her face. "I will try to enjoy this last time I have with him, but I- Have you efur lost a furnd? I mean, clawse one," she asks Terezi, you hesitate a little, not intervening them for a moment. Despite Nepeta's tone, the Leijon kept with her constant cat puns.

Terezi stares at Nepeta for a moment, "Yes I did, and I have no idea if me and this person are ever going to be friends like we were before again... but that's not your case. You never lost his friendship, he is just not going to be around constantly," she pauses and puts a hand to Nepeta's hand and she smiles, "Didn't you say his commanding can get annoying?"

"Yeah I did but... that was befur! Now I regret saying that," she huffs.

"You are strong and you will do well without him, I know you might miss him, but that's something I learned about life already and you have to accept that people will be taken away from you no matter what and feelings will come with this. And feelings are horrible, I wish I could cope with them as well as Aradia. But if he's going, he will come back, it's not the end of the world!" Terezi exclaimed and then pushed Nepeta a little, making the other smile.

"Thank you furry much fur this," Nepeta stares at her hands for a moment.

"The mighty dragon would do anything for the Apex Predator, so you are-"

"Who's going away?" And there you going, suave as shit. Real suave. Terezi frowns at you.

"Someone, Vriska. I smell you are done with your monologuing with Gamzee under a tree?" She gives you a wide smile and you roll your eyes.

"And you ended your own with Nepeta, I see," you turn towards the brunette, "Oh, hi Nepeta. Long time, no see."

Nepeta makes a face like she's ready to say something, but then just waves with a little smile. She goes away after that, saying she thinks you two have a lot to talk.

"So... do you have a crush on her again?"

"Ugh, Vriska, you haven't grown up have you?" Terezi pushes you a little, a playful smile on her face. "I don't. I am not like you, who literally date every woman friend of mine."

"That just means I am popular and..." you lean in, "Cooooooool~" with that, Terezi pushes your face away from hers and gets up, starting to slowly walk away with her cane.

"Kanaya was telling everyone we probably should get on going soon, I have never been in Las Vegas, but I enjoy the idea of being there. Imagine all the smells," she says to you, following her from behind. You chuckle. "You are going on her car? Your infamous nemesis is there, be careful or she will stab you in the back!" Terezi jokes.

"For a moment, I forgot they existed..." you sigh with a huge frown, "It's going to be a long ride, fuuuuuuuuck..."

Terezi cackles. You chuckle because laughing at each others misery was your thing and you never saw a problem in it.

"Tell me, once we get there, what about a sister and sister day off? Kanaya says she is throwing a ball before her marriage and there will be this ball and a plenty more of days for you to bond with your so missed friends," she stares at you, and you suddenly realize you only talked to one sucker instead of eleven idiots. Whatever, you knew you would do that sooner or later and, for now, friendship could be considered optional. "What about a time for the Marquise and the Prosecutor?"

"Is that how you ask people on dates?" You mock and she beats your back with her cane. You laugh, "Ouch! Okay I guess, just don't go licking shit you don't know because that's gross," you warn half joking but also serious. You knew Terezi for a loooooooong time and she was weird as hell.

"Now that... I can't promise," she says smugly.

"Uuuuuuuugh," you groan and Terezi cackled at your misery.

You knew the road trip to Las Vegas was going to be hell, but, hey, everything after that would probably go smoothly so why complain now? 

And, just for a moment, it looked like the Scourge Sisters were back in the track, ready to kick some ass together. Just like old times...


	5. Leave it at That

Your name is Vriska Serket and you had to admit, the trip had not been as insufferable as you expected it to be. Half of it you slept like a rock, the other half you talked a little with Kanaya while Rose was asleep for some minutes and then you proceeded to play a shitty horse game on your phone once Rose woke up, but this time she didn't open her mouth. Maybe she got tired of being a thesaurus. Either way, you almost let out a satisfied sigh with this. She just decided to sit there and enjoy the silence. You decided to sit there, quiet, paying attention to the pixel made horses you didn't take care of for more than three weeks and ignore Rose's constants glances towards you.

You honestly didn't care a lot more about this game, a strategy to suck money from people, but you didn't have much to do so why not give your pixel horses a hello? You get tired of doing everything on the fourth horse you visit and since you have more than thirty of them you decide to give up and instead you turn to the cage beside you and put a finger in between one of the bars just to feel the touch of a hairy leg. Eri examines your finger and you scratch his back.

Spiders were always your thing. The chances that someone had of dying because of one fascinated you. Sometimes they were dangerous, sometimes they could be even a little cute. Sometimes they were both. Kanaya had always told you how weird your tastes could be, despite that she always took care of Eri while you and her were dating. You always told Kanaya that, as weird as spiders could be, fashion wasn't your thing either.

You couldn’t enjoy your time with Eri a lot, because you finally had arrived. You had never been to Las Vegas, but it was as fascinating as you expected it to be for someone simple like you, even when the night wasn’t even there yet. Kanaya drove until you arrived in your destiny, which was a five star hotel-casino and, wow, you never expected to feel like in one of those movies. Well, guess what? You are finally feeling it. As soon as you put your feet out of the car, you start feeling a little embarrassed even, all those rich people, wearing their rich clothes. You hadn’t the opportunity to change your dress in the rush to get on the road, so everyone looked like they would go to another funeral here. Unless Terezi, who was in Nepeta’s car right behind Kanaya’s, she managed to change somewhere and now she was a blast of colors and yet she knew what she was doing and it wasn’t a mix that Kanaya would just get and throw in the fire while Terezi was not around. Still, so much red. You never understand her thing for red. But now wasn’t your time to get your Fussyface interpretation on, so you decide to stop analyzing her clothes when Kanaya puts a hand on your shoulder, fortunately Miss Obnoxious was now talking to the concierge. At least that’s what you remembered Kanaya calling those. You only had been in one five star hotel in your whole life and you don’t even think it was legal when you did it, and since you were a kid, you didn’t really care for those footmen who took all your stuff for you. While they were working, you were already on the pool with Aranea and Meenah, who had gone with you that day. It was quite a memory.

“I observed that you and Terezi were going as well as… old times, I did say. I am happy you are giving yourself a chance, Vriska,” she smiles and you smirk, while watching the concierges work all the baggage, but you made sure to hold Eri’s cage in your hands.

You tsk, “You really think they would miss their one opportunity to see Vriska Serket again? Ha! Kanaya, you all love me and need to thank me for a lot of shit and I kinda want to rub that in their faces so-”

“Vriska,” Kanaya frowns at you. You sigh.

“Sorry, I get it. Friendship is magic and shit… Have you been spending time with Dirk and Equius watching that shit? It looks like you might want me to spread happiness and friendship everywhere, gosh…” you murmur, watching the place around you. It was absolutely giant. There was people everywhere and the walls looked like they were covered in gold from the golden color they and the rest of the place had. If the entrance had this look, you could only imagine the insides.

“I only want you to be happy, that is all. And to solve everything you need to, but I never ordered you to obey my wantings, you are a grown woman Vriska and you do whatever you desire. I just wished you were around and that you could be nice to everyone, I let that clear for you,” Kanaya is looking at you with a motherly expression, but you are too busy analyzing the place to care.

You shrug, “Alright, alright. So, just so you will be happy, me and Terezi will hang out today. Isn’t that adorable?”

Kanaya gives you a satisfied smile, “Very good. See? Now you just need to stop fearing the others might reject you and give them a chance too.”

“Fearing?” you laugh sarcastically, “Fear and Serket aren’t words that go well together, Fussyface.” You say, even if you knew that was a lie. But you were Vriska Serket and no one, not even Kanaya, would just come and say you feared something and get away with it.

“Of course they don’t,” Kanaya sighs, “I will make sure our rooms are alright for our stay.”

“Make sure mine is eighty-eight, Fussyface,” you say as she starts walking away.

She looks back at you with a smirk. “I will, majesty. Anything more you wish me to do?”

“Stop being so damn fussy, would ya? Besides that, you can go, I’m chill,” you wink at her and Kanaya shakes her head before walking inside the place with Miss Obnoxious by her side. You sigh, because it’s going to take a while to know where all these people are going to stay. Why did your group of ‘friends’ had to be so damn large? You don’t have time to ponder why because you almost drop Eri’s cage to the ground when Terezi jumps on you, for no reason whatsoever. “What the fuck Terezi?”

“I can smell your jealousy from inside Nepeta’s car, do you still like her?” Terezi eyebrows do some weird shit and you honestly still don’t know how the redhead’s eyebrows didn’t took a flight yet with all those expressions she made.

You roll your eyes, “Fuck you, and no. Also, you sound like a teenager asking that, please stop,” you glance at Eri and he seems okay inside the cage. Good. Terezi smiles a wide grin.

“You smell like blueberries and jealousy, but I will ignore that for now because we have something else to do now, as soon as you stop looking like you came from a funeral… which you did,” she cackles and your narrow your eyes.

“And you look like you came from a circus, I would even say you spent too much time with Gamzee,” you joke and you can see her annoyance.

“Admit it, I look great, and I don’t even need to see it to know it, stop being so blind Vriska! You haven’t seen a lot of things lately. How great I am, how great you think Kanaya is… maybe you pretend you are blind, so you can ignore it,” Terezi gasps, putting a hand on her chest pretending to be flabbergasted, “That’s a crime! You know, pretending you have a deficiency just so you can get profit from it is illegal, how ugly.”

“What is this something  _ we  _ have to do?” you ignore her provoking and she frowns.

“Vriska, I’m disappointed at you,” she crosses her arms over her chest and you chuckle.

“Yeah, I can tell by the ridiculous expression on your face. Everyday must be a work out for your eyebrows,” you mock as you sit in a bench, no, practically a couch, a very comfortable one, next to the place’s entrance and Terezi follows you.

“At least I am expressive and not cold like some people!” she exclaims and you can hear someone let out an ‘ouch’, but you are not sure if it was because of something else or her words.

“Ugh, stop being dramatic, I get it! I didn’t forget about our Scourge Sisters Emotional Bonding that we will do today, don’t worry, but please try to not use so much red, holy shit,” you narrow your eyes because instead of it being a soft red, Terezi always wore bright, almost blinding, red colors.

“Hey!” she frowns yet again, “I never told you to stop being so blue, besides, if you did, then I wouldn’t recognize you as Miss Blueberry Muffin!”

“Muffin? Why muffin?” you lift an eyebrow.

“Because I like muffins and you can’t tell me what to nickname you,” Terezi gets up, beating her cane on the ground repeatedly for a moment, “Meet me here in one hour, there’s things I wanna talk with you during our Scourge Get Together, Serket,” she grins widely.

“Wow, how mysterious,” you get up too, “In the meanwhile, go make sure you don’t look like a stop sign, would ya’?”

She sticks her tongue out at you, “You like it.”

You chuckle, walking away, “Of coooooooourse I do!” and with that you are walking away to meet with Kanaya inside the building and ask about your room. You actually hoped it really was eighty eight.

* * *

 

Turns out it really was eighty eighth and Kanaya wasn’t kidding with you. It was the biggest room you had ever been in your life. It had a big couple bed, despite the fact you had no one with you, but you never knew, this was Las Vegas after all. The bed had so much pillows it was almost too exaggerated!

In front of your bed, there was a giant TV in the wall and many pictures hanged in their frames on the walls to give the room some extra charm. In the left, there was a big window with view to the city and in the right, the bathroom, with a jacuzzi, nothing more nothing less. And, as the cherry in the top of your cake, free Wi-fi. You could admit that you  _ really _ would enjoy your stay.

You throw yourself in the bed and you feel like you could sleep for more than eight years on your own bed, but you would never feel as comfortable on it as you are feeling now. It's big, soft and comfy. You close your eyes and feel your muscles relax, the trip had killed you a little. You sigh, only the sound of voices outside and the sounds of the city from the window. Unfortunately, you cannot enjoy the enormous king size bed because you realize you would have a night out with Terezi.

You had to admit, you did actually wanted to have your Scourge Sister Emotional Get Together, something so rare to try doing it was almost dangerous... you just felt like it would be good to spend some time with the only person who truly cares about you. Maryam seemed too lovestruck by Miss Obnoxious to care too much, like always. But this bed made you get lazier than you already was just by having the thought of getting ready for the night, which was coming very soon, the sun was already setting and Terezi would soon be in your door to pester you in the best ways she can. You were almost thinking of inviting Terezi to stay there in your room, you mean... you didn't need to walk or see around, you mean sniff in her case, to talk whatever she needed to with you. Still, your curiosity to see what other rich stuff there was around this hotel was a little bigger than your laziness. Just a little.

You sigh and literally roll of the bed, mentally telling it you would be back soon. You decide to get rid of that dress and take a shower, placing the dress carefully on your bed. Once you are done with showering and dressing some new clothes, you throw yourself into the sea of pillows again, sighing satisfied with your look (which would or not get Kanaya's approbation, either way you didn't care about her fashionista opinions) and with how relaxed you felt. You close your blue eyes and start drifting away.

"Miss Blueberry Muffin! Are you dressed in proper clothes and less blue? I am waiting," you hear a voice and you know it's Terezi's, it's followed by a knock and the door opening. "There you are, you smell great."

You open your eyes and narrow them, still sprawled in your bed. "That's a weird thing to say, but thank you, like I didn't knew it already!" You smirk at her, she is now analyzing your room, touching things. She looks satisfied though, her grin tells you that. "Pretty great, huh?"

"Everyone's is as great as yours, Kanaya reserved me one with-"

"Red walls?" You guess, sitting up.

Terezi cackled, "Oh Miss Blueberry Muffin! You know so much about me. Aren't you the sweetest?" You do not appreciate the nickname a lot, but it comes from Terezi so you might as well get used to it. You had called her worse things, in a bad way, so cute nicknames were nice, you guess.

"I am great, and I know that. But...Did you came here just to give me compliments or to hang out?" You ask as you get up, looking at her, who was sitting on your bed.

"I thought you weren't this excited about the Scourge Sister Get Together?" Terezi says in a sarcastic tone and cocks an eyebrow up, giving you her weird frown.

"Shut up, let's go. What about that fancy bar around the casino?" You ask her as she gets up to follow you through the door.

Terezi shrugs. "You are paying."

You frown, "What? No, I'm not your g-" Terezi cuts you with her cackling, getting a card out of her pocket. "What's that?"

"Kanaya's card, she has multiples for different uses. She gave me this for the night," Terezi explains and you smirk, trying to snatch it away from her hands, but instead your hands grasp nothingness. "Do really expect me to lend this to you?"

You put a hand on your chest, pouting. "You don't trust meeeeeeee? Oh Terezi, how could you be so cold?"

"No I don't trust you, that's why I am going to take care of it," She says simply.

"You are smart, Pyrope. Never change," you put one arm around her neck, but it doesn't last a lot because of your different heights, despite the fact it's something almost comfortable to do. You haven't did this for a long time. It was cool. "So... what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing too special," she is monotonous, staring blankly at the ground. "Just mumble over the past."

You lift an eyebrow, "What's good about it anyways? It's as shitty as present."

Terezi turns her gaze at you for a moment, sighing. "I haven't been with you for ten years, I want to know what atrocious crimes Little Miss Serket's been committing!"

You tsk as both of you go down the last staircase taking them straight inside the casino. "You know it, I am such a criminal! Please someone arrest me," you exclaim sarcastically, chuckling. "Actually, I have been pretty chill lately, thank you very much. The only crime I commit is for being too hot everyday, if that is crime." Despite your mocking tone, you were not kidding. You could call yourself a hurricane until you were twenty, but then you became a storm and storming was already as good as the destruction of a hurricane.

"I am surprised!" Terezi says, and you are not sure if she is kidding or not. She seems to notice your confusion and then adds, "I am actually impressed."

"Really?" You cough, because you sounded way too happy about that, "How do you know I am not lying?"

She stays quiet for a moment as you two enter the bar inside the casino, taking a sit next to the exit. Terezi then stares at you and bursts out in laughs, you frown and wonder if Gamzee was around because you were no clown yourself. Once she stops, she smiles, "I know you since we were dumb kids roleplaying as a dragon and a pirate, Vriska. I am blind, but, honestly, I don't need to see you to know your emotions."

You let out an 'ooh' at her as a well dressed waitress comes over to offer you drinks, you two take them gratefully. "How gay of you, Terezi," you smirk, "So you are telling me you can simply read me like a book? Better yet, my mind?"

"You know I can, you told me it looked like I did that sometimes, admit it you can lie to anyone," Terezi takes a long sip from her glass, "But not me."

"Tsk, alright. I know it. But let's see if you aren't rusty, tell me what you can... read on this book tonight," you cross your legs and takes a sip of your own glass, looking at her with expectation and a shit eating little grin.

She smirks, "Well... I can smell from Mexico that you are jealous of Kanaya and Rose, that you miss Kanaya. Still, I hope you don't do anything about it, they love each other so much it's almost sickening but I wouldn't like to smell trouble between them," Terezi takes a guess and you bite your lip. How could she be right? Now you remember why you called her Blind Justice sometimes, you always joked she had blind super powers.

"Alright I... I am not going to say you are wrong. Anything more, seer?"

Terezi hums taking a sip. "And I also feel like you are feeling uneasy about talking to everyone else."

You frown, she wasn't supposed to go there. "Why would I?"

"That, I don't know. But if you need a psychologist, we always have Lalonde!" She exclaims.

"Please, no. She is still a alive thesaurus and... ugh, she annoys me," you grunt and Terezi giggles.

"I didn't thought you were coming, honestly," she lets out suddenly, her mood changing.

"What? Wait... to their marriage?"

"You never liked seeing them together, and I thought you hated us or just decided that you would rather not have us on your life again. And, not that I care about what you think of the others, but *I* missed you a lot and thinking that you didn't want to ever see me again," Terezi pauses for a moment, taking a sip, "It hurt."

You open and close your mouth, because you actually thought like that. You sighed, you wouldn't tell her that. "Hey, I missed you too, stupid."

Terezi smiles and you do too, so you get this subject matter and leave it at that.

"Are you really afraid of talking with them?" She asks carefully and you sigh.

"No I... some of them, I guess. Most of them not, but Aradia just- ugh," you groan.

"You feel guilty?"

"No. Maybe? I don't know! I just... It was not fair. And life's a bitch. And I was a teenager, I didn't get what the fuck I was doing," you take a long last sip of you glass and crosses your arms, staring at your cup.

"But you are not feeling anything about Kanaya or maybe Tavros?" She questions and you frown.

"Well... I admit that  _ everything _ I did with Tavros was wrong, but, hey, that's in the past!" You tsk, shaking you head, "While my relationship with Kanaya and me trying to make her break up with Miss Obnoxious? She clearly forgave me, so why worry? And Eridan is a bitch so I am cool with him. Aradia is the real problem."

"You know Vriska, Aradia doesn't blame you only for that. It is also for all things you did for her cousin," Terezi explains something you already knew. You didn't enjoy where this was getting. But you recall what 'that' meant.

Back at that night, your name was Vriska Serket and you had just ruined Megido's fifteen years old "corpse" party. Every year, in fourth of April, it was basically going in a early Halloween party. But this year it was extra special. Fifteen years. You didn't care about fifteen years, you couldn't find greatness in that number.

You had ruined the party of your ex girlfriend and she deserved it. You made her pay for it. After all, she had left you for some polygynous relationship with Sollux and Feferi and, you had only now started to suspect, maybe Eridan? Of course, Doctor Scratch did not knew about such relationships or that she was polygynous. It had been your weapon.

As soon as you told Scratch, he told everyone to leave the party, giving a sharp stare specially towards Feferi. Everyone started wondering what had happened... and weeks passed after you told him Aradia was bisexual and she hasn't been seen ever since. You heard rumors she had been sent somewhere else by Scratch, a boarding school or something. You just felt satisfied about that back in the day. You pretended you didn't knew about anything, despite the fact Eridan was already suspecting things. Either way, you would stay cynical to the end and Eridan would shut up because as fast as he became your friend with some benefits, you could end it pretty fast too.

You weren't guilty. No. Seeing Tavros worried about whatever happened to Aradia didn't affect you. You wanted to slap Aradia Megido, but also make out with her and then punch her right in the stomach. At that time, you thought she deserved it.

Now, you stare at Terezi and sigh. "I am guilty about that, I wonder how shitty it was."

"A lot probably, I am not expert on how shitty things can be, Karkles would give better examples of how bad it was, but I can tell you that..." she sighs, "You shouldn't be afraid about it."

"I am not really afraid. I am just guilty. And it's weird because I usually don't feel that," you frown. Meenah was right, you were getting soft as a sunflower.

"Stop being stupid! You did wrong things and you need to talk to her, maybe solve that, but if you don't you will just keep feeling guilty forever," Terezi says as it was simple.

"You know, it's not that easy! I- She hates me," you assert, "I am just being stupid about the others. But her? I am sure she  _ hates _ me." And you would like to say your plans for not caring about whoever hated you in your group of friends was working, but it wasn't that easy.

"Then change that! Or at least try! Hell, is this even Vriska Serket I am talking to?" She leans in to touch your face and you frown, making her cackle.

"It's not that easy," you carefully push her hands away, "I suck at that."

"What? Feelings? With my very own experience with you, I can tell you do," Terezi admits and you bite your lip, that had been long ago. You two dated for eight months before you made Kanaya break up with Rose, thus ruining your own relationship. Your friendship hadn't gone away for more than a week though. You enjoyed those months a lot, and sometimes you feel like you were too envy by having Terezi and still wanting more. You always wanted more no matter how much someone gave you.

You cough, "Well I... look, tomorrow's Kanaya's party, I guess I can use it for some amending." You shrug.

Terezi grins widely and then coughs. "Do you want another drink, Marquise?"

You like the change of mood. "Oh, please, mighty dragon, serve me your best rum," you mock and you feel like the tension in the atmosphere that could've been cut with a knife had melted away and now you two were back with your Scourge Sister shenanigans and a random talk about what both you had been up to in the last ten years.

You get the subject that past was and leave it at that. You honestly loved hanging out with her and it was much better if you could ignore the past, at least for now. You had something better to deal with right now in the present. Terezi and a bottle of Johnnie Walker. What else you could've asked for?


	6. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

Your name is Vriska Serket and damn, you look fine. Like you didn't knew that already. You look at yourself in the mirror to see your figure dressed with a small cerulean dress, high heels - despite not loving them - and make up on. It is your third day in Las Vegas and Terezi decided to stop annoying you if just for a moment so both of you could get ready for the party Kanaya decided she had to throw before the actual marriage. You actually enjoyed Terezi's company and she had spent the second day hanging out in your bedroom. It was great and you almost felt like teenagers again.

You turn a little to give yourself a better look. There was no way you weren't looking perfect. If anyone didn't think that, they could go kiss some puppet rumpus for all you care.

Terezi had assured you that your friends were not the monsters you thought they were. Actually, she assured no one thought you were a monster. A bitch? Maybe. But that's something you are used to. That includes everyone except for Megido. You heard rumors that she was much more optimistic and happy now, but who knows if that was really true? Megido used to be cold towards you, and you don’t think it might have changed a lot.

Your attention goes from you to the door when you hear a knock. It's eight PM, and it's time to go. At your doorstep is not Terezi, who you were expecting, but Kanaya. With no Rose. What a relief. "Are you properly arranged?"

"What do you think? Smoking hot, huh?" You shake your hips a little and Kanaya coughs.

"Y-yes. Shall we go?" You nod and get a little purse you left in your bed before closing the door behind you and going after Kanaya. "Terezi could not be here so I decided to come. She is too busy trying to solve a terrible conundrum with Feferi and Nepeta," Kanaya explains with a worried expression.

You lift an eyebrow. "What conundrum?"

"Aradia's hair. It is impossible! No matter what Feferi does, it still gets back into its original state. Which is a lion's mane," she shakes her head and you snort.

"I remember I found a bone inside of it back in the day... never forget," you say dreamily and Kanaya scowls.

"I did not knew it was so serious, holy mother," Kanaya laughed and then her expression softened at you. "Terezi told me you want to ammend with Aradia. Tell her you are sorry."

"Ugh, she did?" You groan. You wanted to slay a dragon. "But, really McFussyface, don't make me talk about my feelings," you bite your lip, crossing you arms in frustration. Feelings were for pussies. Yet, you had a lot of them.

"Vriska, it is important to talk about them, you sound like a teenager saying that," she frowns at you and you huff.

"And you sound like my mother... if I ever had talked about this kind of shit with her, which I didn't," you say and then hurry up in front of her, walking a little faster than her. You knew where the party place was.

Kanaya had reserved a hall exclusively for her party, which was already fully decorated, with food on the tables and with people in chatting about things you didn't care. You rushed in, Kanaya following you from behind.

Terezi was talking with Nepeta with a dumb grin on her face. You suspected she did have something for her, but never told.

"I am sorry Maryam, but I have some irons in the fire I want to deal with tonight," you look from Terezi in a table to Aradia talking with Feferi in other. "Go enjoy your own iron in the fire."

"I do not think any of these people have as many irons in the fire as you," Kanaya smiles softly at you and you smirk, ignoring the earlier meddling Miss Medley made with you. It annoyed you a lot.

"Oh, Fussyface, I doubt it too!" You exclaim, "Now if you excuse me, milady..." you let her go to her fiance and you make your way to Terezi's table.

"Oh, look, here comes the hotstepper!" Terezi exclaims as soon as you walk close to their table.

"Hi, Vriskers!" Nepeta smiles at you and you smile back.

"Hey, Nepeta. Terezi's giving you a hard time 'cause she's soooooooo in love with you?" You wiggle your eyebrows and Nepeta laughs while Terezi punches your arm. "I am only telling the truth."

"Don't listen to Vriska, she is a giant liar of rank eight, you can't trust her," Terezi asserts and makes Nepeta giggle. You snort too.

"Aren't you a smarty pants?" You then sit next to Terezi and lean next to her, "Anyways... why did you told Kanaya the thing?"

"The thing?"

"Yeah. The thing."

"Oh, the thing. Sounds mysterious," Nepeta says suddenly and Terezi chuckles.

"It is not a big thing, Vriska is just being stupid about it, but too assure you won't be hit with her silliness would mind going?" Terezi asked carefully.

"Oh. No purrblem," she shrugged, leaving the table for you to smirk at Terezi.

"You do love her a lot."

"Have you ever saw a relationship between two womans that isn't fucking?" She huffs, crossing her arms.

"Hey! I never said you wanted to bang her! Now those are just your words," you gave her a shit eating grin and she sighed.

"I won't even argue anymore. But about the Aradia thing-"

"Ooooooooh, you won't argue about wanting to bang her, huh?" You wiggle your eyebrows at her and she hums.

"No I won't, which doesn't mean I want."

"Which also means you maaaaaaaay want, huh?" You snort.

"Exactly. But you will never know which one I chose. I am as mysterious as a black cat lurking in the shadows looking for a prey," Terezi smiled at you a wide grin. You cackle.

"Oh! Help me! I am going to suffer now because I can't know if my favorite couple will bang," you pout dramatically.

"Really depressing, I would say. But as I was saying before you interrupted me, I told Kanaya because she's one of your best friends." She explains and you huff.

"Well, that doesn't mean she needs to know literally everything..." you grunt and let your eyes fall on her. Kanaya was wearing a beautiful dress that looked like a galaxy, it featured her hips the best way it could and made you want to lick your lips. You remember putting your hands there, and all over her. But now it is Lalonde’s and damn, was she lucky as hell.

Terezi turns her head to the side a little like a confused dog. "You literally told everything about anything to Kanaya. You did the same with me, but... I knew you always told her first. It is not like it's some big deal anyways!"

"Yeah it is actually!" You sigh, "Listen, Kanaya is the Lady of all Meddling, the Goddess of Fussing. McFussyface, remember?" Terezi chuckled, you called everyone sooooooo many things. "I... I think that if I fuck something up, Kanaya will give me a giant speech about how I need to unfuck things up. Thing's that: I fuck with stuff most of the time, you know me, Pyrope."

Terezi hums, leaning back in her chair. "Well, at least you are trying to fix it."

"Yeah but if I can't... Kanaya can give me eight bazillion speeches about how friendship is magic and I won't try to go back and fix it again," you cross your arms over your chest. "It's already broken. If I try to fix it too much, it might explode in my face."

"Kanaya isn't that bad, I thought you loved her," Terezi says and you give her a sharp stare as she eats cherries in a cheerful way from a little pot set in middle of the table. You can't take her seriously like this, so you chuckle.

"I did loved her. I don't anymore. That shit's over and she isn't terrible," you admit, staring at a cherry you got in your hand. You wish cherries could answer your problems. But you eat the cherry instead and decide to let the problem solving to your Blind Girl. "Thing's that you know how much I hate when she messes with my life. God, it's not like it's her life!"

Terezi laughs, "Seeing you frustrated is extremely great, you knew that?"

"Wow, thanks, I love when my friend likes to laugh at my miserable life," you scowl and she, after eating yet another cherry, paps your arm which was extended in the table.

"Shh, just stop being so dramatic. You are sounding like Karkles now!" She frowns.

"Tsk, I am just going to go there fuck shit up, is that great for you?" You ask and she nods almost immediately.

"Very," she laughs.

You shake your head with a smile and get up to walk towards the table where Feferi was loudly explaining about seals to her friend or maybe she was her girlfriend? You were not much sure. She stops when she sees you, "Hey! Fishka! I thought you didn't came, I didn't efin sea you at all!" She gets up and, before you can protest, Feferi hugs you tightly. She's slightly smaller than you, but she gets on the point of her feet and push you down a little. The girl is excited as ever.

"Yeah, good to see- I mean, sea you too."

Feferi smiled a huge bright smile. "You said sea!"

You shrug and glance at Aradia who is sitting at her chair looking like she might explode. Maybe then you would see if she had robot parts inside of her. But you suspected that Aradia didn't. She had a big smile, a bright one too, at no one else but you and Feferi. Robots didn't smile like that. "Hi Vriska!"

You stop for a moment. "Huh, hi Aradia."

"It's great to see you here after all this time! Why don't you sit with us?" She asks politely as if nothing ever happened.

Feferi looks at you with expectation, so you shrug. "Sure. But, really, it is great to see me?" You ask as Feferi goes back to her seat and you take one of the two remaining chairs.

"It is! Remember our LARPing times? They were great!" She exclaims, and you nod slowly at the same time you agree to get some french fries that Feferi was offering you. "Besides, I am really happy for Kanaya and Rose too. They are such a great couple, don't you think?"

"Uh, yeah," you lie. It doesn't affect you at all. Right now, you felt confused. Did she lose her memory? Was she being sarcastic? No, Aradia Megido would never be sarcastic. You should get to the point and that is what you do. "So... Can I talk with Aradia alone for a second, Feferi?"

"Oh, yes! I want some more wine anyways. Do you want too, princess?" Feferi asks Aradia for a moment. Aradia nods and then she is gone with two cups in hand. You guessed they indeed were girlfriends. Or gillfriends, like Feferi liked to call.

"What do you wanna chat about?" Aradia asks in a confusing tone.

"About the past."

Aradia's brown eyes shine a little. "I love talking about the time! It's very fascinating, how it goes by so fast... and in the end, we are all doomed!" She smiles widely and you look at her for a moment. She was really serious.

"Yeah it is cool. I am not any expert in it though. But I wanted to talk about my past... with you. Don't you remember?" You sigh.

Aradia nods. "That I do! And?"

"And you just... Aradia I kinda ruined your life. You got away from all your friends and your grandfather disgusted you for a long time! Because of me!" You exclaim and she fails her expression for a moment, staring down at her hands. Then she laughs.

"That is in the past! It doesn't matter anymore."

"You are not upset at me?" You ask incredulously. You expected her to wish dishonour even for your cow, but you never had this coming.

"No I am not. There's no reason I should be! What happened, happened. That's simply it and I have no powers to change it," she shrugs.

"But all that I did-"

"I became a optimistic person, Vriska! I forgive you. I actually did it a long time ago," Aradia shrugs. "I just don't hold grudges. In the end we are all alike. Because in the end our fate is always to die, sooner or later!" She exclaims, nodding to herself.

"Uh... suuuuuuuure. So no grudges at all?"

"Nope. Nothing at all!" Aradia smiles at you again.

You shrug. "Okay then, this was easier than I thought... but, really, I am-" you sigh, it got stuck in your throat and your big ego didn't want to puke it out, then you cough, "Sorry. I am sorry." Aradia simply shakes her head while eating a fry herself.

You decide to get up before Feferi arrives, now with Sollux and Eridan with her. Eridan was another case you had to yet close. That guy, now him you were sure he didn't change one thing.

You say a 'bye for now' to Aradia and she waves at you despite you sitting in a table not even ten feets away from hers.

"I smell it was great?"

"Yeah, you could put it like that. Did she took an eternal chill pill or something?" You scratch the back of your head, glancing at Aradia one last time.

"She just changed a lot and started to see the beauty that is life. Or something," she shrugs, "She is an archeologist and time enthusiast. She always wanted to be Indiana Jones remember?"

"Oh shit, don't even get started about how many time I had to watch that movie because of her! Ugh," you cross your arms and roll your eyes as Terezi laughs.

"I did too. A lot. It is not that bad."

"Yeah, but there's no Nic Cage or pirates in it," you shrug and Terezi laughs. It was either of those, or nothing for you.

Terezi opened her mouth, probably to say something bad about Con Air, but a voice sounded and some people went silent. It was Kanaya, with a very drunken Rose waiting for her on their table.

"Everybody shut the fuck up!" Karkat's scream was enough to everyone to get quiet and make some people giggle. "Wow, thanks."

Kanaya snorts and then coughs, "I do not have any expert learning on speeches but I did like to say a few things. First, I am happy to have everyone reunited again tonight. I could never be happier than now, in two days I probably will be, but for now this is something I did not see for... ten years? Everyone is gathered-" Kanaya continued, but you slowly got up, and Terezi frowned at you.

"Where you going?" She whispered.

"Smoke," you say as you get cigarettes and a lighter from your little purse before letting it in Terezi's hands.

"You are impossible."

You shrug. You know it. You get out slowly, but only after you fastly drunk all your wine. You sigh. You were happy with the fact Aradia was so indifferent about it. You wish some other people were too. You wish Kanaya could be making a speech in your marriage. About you and her. You loved her so much, you knew you still did. You just couldn't help it.

Maryam and Pyrope were one day two big things in your life and two big problems. They always are and still are. But they changed and you have no idea of how to cope with this. You miss the old times a lot.

You go outside, take a smoke and decide to go back into the party, but you hear a voice when you turn to go back in. “Oh, you are here…”

"I didn't knew you smoked." That's all you say.

Eridan walks by you slowly, "Like if you evver cared to knoww if I did."

You sigh, turning to him, who now stared blankly at the night sky. "Does Feferi knows it? She hates those stuff. I know she does from experience. Isn't Ampora such a bad boy!"

He scoffs, "Don't tell her!" He snaps suddenly, so suddenly even he looks a little surprised. "I mean... Please, don't tell Fef. I havve smoked these because it takes my stress awway."

You snort. "But that time you said-"

"Yes, Vris, I knoww wwhat I said. But it's not true, I mean it is, but the only thing I thought about wwas you telling me howw much you used it for this," he pauses, finishing the cigarette and throwing it on the ground and smashing it with his boot. "It wworked."

"So you blame it on me? What a friend!"

"I'm not blaming on anyone, but if you wwant to talk about that and all your nonsense." Eridan suggests sarcastically and you roll your eyes.

"See? That's why we got like this! You are such a drama king!" You huff.

He scoffs. "Look wwho's saying!"

"I just wanted you to forgive me. Man, I just... I did all that shit to Aradia and she forgave me," you bite your lip. "Why the fuck a simple bad relationship won't be forgiven? Ugh."

"Because I'm not Aradia," Eridan goes past you to go inside. You sigh. Same old, same old.

You then smile a little and remember why you wanted to slap him. It was great to feel that again too. Your relationship with Eridan Ampora had been quite messy.

You then decide to follow his actions and enter too, going into the party once again.

"Hey, I heard Mister Lavender Perfume coming by like a storm, what did you do?" You are asked as soon as you go back to Terezi's table. There was music courtesy of Dave Strider playing and the speech had ended.

"Hey! I didn't do anything! Why I have to be the villain always?" You frown.

"Because you are a bitch."

"Oh yeah," you shrug. You then sigh, looking at Eridan talk to Feferi about something in a exasperate manner. That dramatic idiot. "You know how Eri's. I prefer Eri the Spider than Eri the Classical."

Terezi lifts her cup, offering you one with another hand. You get yours and lift it too. "For the annoying joy of having dramatical boyfriends!" She exclaims.

"For the joy of shitty boyfriends! Cheers!" You two laugh as you hear the clank of your glasses together.

"Cheers, Serket," she says as she drinks her own wine.

You smirk back and sigh. The night would be nice.

* * *

 

An hour or so passed, and you retired yourself to your room. You weren't really drunk yet, but you were a little tipsy so you took careful steps wherever you stepped. Terezi stayed in the party, attempting to play poker with a very high Gamzee and a tipsy Tavros. While Terezi was a blind woman playing poker, Tavros was shitty at it and Gamzee was drunk so she might have some chances after all.

You step into your room and close the door behind you, ready to throw yourself into the bed. But you hear the door locking and, as turn around, there's a hand in your hip.

"Hey Vriska~"

You wide your eyes. It was Rose, drunk and in your room, looking at you with half lidded eyes as if she planned something. You bite your inner lip because since when the Lalonde looked attractive to you? Fuck.

"Rose what the fuck you want here?"

That's all you ask. By the way she looks you, with a smirk, like if she was eating you mentally... You are afraid to know the answer. But you also want to know why the hell that smirk was looking so good to you right now instead of annoying.

You bite your inner lip again. Something was very wrong in this entire scenario.


	7. Worse than Nicotine

Your name is Vriska Serket and Rose Lalonde is dangerously close to you. Too close. You narrow your eyes with a scowl. She didn't answer you yet, she just giggles with a dumb hic. You saw her like this before. You kind of wanted to smirk, because, despite everything and all worshiping Kanaya made of Rose... She was as terrible as you. At least in your eyes. And you knew you were right. This scene was wrong and you didn't like how her eyes almost smirked together with her smile. You are tipsy, but you can smell all the wine she drank ten miles away from her. You just want her to go so you can sleep for ages.

"I jush... I mean, just came here to see you! And your comfortable bleed... bed," she giggles again, reaching one of her hands on your hip. You frown.

"Yeah... Alright, it's time to go-" you try to reach the door, but she rushes and reaches it faster, almost falling on the ground, and locks it. What the fuck. "Lalonde, what the fuck?"

"I don't wan' to gaw so soon!" Rose exclaims and it's so pleasant to hear normal words from her mouth for once. Well, it would be if this situation didn't get strange.

You grunt, seeing her blocking the way to the door. You are getting impatient. "Rose, get off my fucking way, and get out of my room!" You grab her by her arm and she laughs.

"That's exactly what I came for," she hums, looking all over you. You frown.

"What?"

"You know, hic, Kanoa... Kapaya... Papaya... You know my beautiful lady, she, hic-" Rose pauses to laugh at herself and you roll your eyes, "She isn't brute like you Virka. I mean Vriska."

You bite your inner lip. "Okay. I heard enough, get out." You let go of her arm.

"Kapaya is so delicate with me... but you hate me, don't you?" Rose smiles.

"Yeah I do. A lot. And you shouldn't be smiling like a dumb bitch about it," you narrow your eyes as she walks around you in circles. You would warn her that it was not great to do that while drunk, but you don't care about Rose.

"See?" She approaches you, face to face and you can feel her breath full of wine, "It's perfect..."

You take a moment and you are not stupid. You know what she wants. Her lips look great, they have some green on it too. Still, you won't. As much as you hate her with Kanaya, you can't do this. Not again. "Fuck no. Get out Rose. You have a wedding in two days! And you come looking for me? You are ungrateful! I would love to have Kanaya with me! She is my friend, Rose. Despite all shit. I won't do it. Now get the fuck out of h-"

Rose does not let you finish. She pulls you to a kiss. It's hard and your lips are practically sealed as hers try to get something from you. You grab her pulses, pulling her away from you with wide eyes and frowning. Rose smirks.

"You are crazy? You-" you grunt, shaking your head. You finally admit. The dress Kanaya made her still made her body look like heaven. Or a really good limbo. And her eyes were pretty. But out of everything you could stare at, her lips were fantastic. Fuck her eyes, and everything else. You realize she's hot and you want to punch her face for it. "Fuck you. Just go to hell."

"It's this roughness I am talkin' 'bout. You looove it, don't you?" Rose provokes and laughs at you. You grunt. You are done with her and with yourself too.

"Shut the fuck up!" You grunt and as soon as she opens her mouth to giggle at you again, you stop her by grabbing her hips and pulling her closer for a kiss. She excitedly corresponds to it.

You slam Rose's body against the wall and she grunts softly when she hits the wall, but you grin through the kiss and holds her hands away from your butt, where they had been trying to squeeze. You two fight a small battle, not letting clear who wins, but as you kiss her deeply and it gets even more heated, you grind your bodies, leaving no space between the both of you. You only stop when you are almost fainting and you need to breath, but Rose bites your inner lip hard, too hard and you can taste iron in your mouth while you stare at her in fury and pant, probably with your lip bleeding. The closure of your bodies are still there though and she grins, mocking of you.

“Bitch…” you breath out and, before the Lalonde can get any witty and specially drunk remark on your words, you grab her hips and she gets the idea. She gives a little hop and puts her legs around your hips, arms around your neck.

You lean a little to kiss her, feeling Rose pull your hair back. Like if she didn’t wanted you. Everyone would love to have you like this, she should feel privileged. While you cannot grasp what this feels like. You know it fulfills something in your mind. You stop kissing her, throwing the blonde on your bed, then getting in top of her and focusing on her neck. A mark here and there wouldn’t hurt.

You bite Rose’s neck hard, it wasn’t even a proper hickey and you wish you had canine fangs to cut her throat off. She gasps, and, mercily, you lick the place and proceed with small bites here and there. Meanwhile, she tries to find the zipper of your dress, a little too drunk to find it herself. You grab her hand harshly and tsk. “Not so fast. You first.”

Rose giggled drunkenly and you smirk drunkenly too. Alright, you admit, you had a little too much of that wine. But Serkets are strong and only eight bottles of strong rum can beat them. Not cheap wine though.

Rose undressed in a moment, as you gave some space for her to do it, but as soon as she did it you jump on her again. You grasp all her body, grabbing her boobs for a moment, she had a bigger cleavage than yours… for the moment, you enjoy it. You make a trail of bites down her belly, holding her sides tightly as Rose pulled your hair for the sakes of pestering you. You squeeze her butt and she pulls you up suddenly, changing positions.

“C’mooooon, lemme have fun~” Rose whispers and you roll your eyes as she gets down to your neck, biting you excitedly. She doesn’t leave any kiss after it though. She goes back to your mouth, kissing you while you hold her close again, grinding your bodies and squeezing her butt once again. Rose suddenly lets you go, pulling your lip a little, to nuzzle against your neck and she bucks her hips against yours. You aren’t sure if it was possible, but you swear you hear her doing a purring like sound and it’s actually sexy. You groan, changing positions again.

You smirk and unclasp her bra. Rose smiles at you with expectation.

Your head goes down, teeth scraping over her nipple before taking it to your mouth for a nice bite, receiving moans from Rose while your hand goes down her flat belly. It stops when you reach the cotton fabric of her panties. You stop licking and biting her nipples to tsk. “Panties off, Lalonde.”

Rose huffs and takes them off as fast as she can. She hums once you start sliding down slowly. You smirk to her and she smirks back. You hated her a lot, but you would not complain about this, even thought it was seriously wrong. After all, you did all kind of bad things, one more wouldn’t hurt.

* * *

 

**=== > Be Present Kanaya Maryam.**

 

You can’t be Present Kanaya Maryam, she is too busy looking for her future wife around the hotel, such missing wife is drunk which is not a great state to be walking around, specially in a place full of stairs. She is worried and too full of problems to deal with anything else right now and would rather not be disturbed.

 

**=== > Be Past Kanaya Maryam.**

 

You are Kanaya Maryam, aspiring fashionista and lover of good literature that absolutely no one knows about. You like to meddle with friends and practice your hobbies, which includes making clothes, in your past time. You have seventeen years and you just had a fight with your best friend over her jealousy.

You love Vriska Serket. When you two were thirteen, you actually meant that. You had a crush on her. When you were sixteen, you dated for some time but her flings with Terezi always let you nervous. It ended this year. But you truly loved her and now you are not sure if you two are even best friends anymore.

You always had fights, but this one was not dumb. And you are so afraid. You just wish they could live with each other. That one day, when you are marrying, Vriska would be your best woman and Rose your wife. It was so perfect in your head.

You just wish things would be simple. You wish things would change. But this wasn’t a fairy tale and wishing would do nothing. **=== > Continue being our heroine.**

Rose arches her back, gasping loudly, pulling your hair as you lick the juices that come from her and then give a good lick to your three ‘working’ fingers. She tasted way too salty for your own taste, but who were you to judge Fussyface’s likings?

You stare at her as she tries to recover from her orgasm, chest going up and down, panting. You smirk, opening your mouth to say something, but a knock on the door interrupts you. You wide your eyes but Rose only giggles when she hears Kanaya’s voices calling your name. “Mmm… you called her for the party?” She bites her index finger and smirks.

You huff. “Fuck, put some clothes… I am going Kanaya! Just wait a little-”

“It’s alright, Vriska,” Kanaya sighs exasperatedly and you can tell something’s wrong. “I have not seen Rose anywhere and she is intoxicated, so I worry for her… Have you not seen her anywhere?” she asks as you are putting some pants you left in a resting chair next to the bathroom’s door. You stop.

“Oh. I hav-”

“I am here, hehe, just you know…” Rose sniffs as she almost trips while putting her high heels again. Her dress is badly put, and she didn’t put her bra on before dressing it. You wide your eyes. You are so fucked. What have you done. Why. “Hey babe,” she says as she unlocks the door after three times trying and failing.

Kanaya looks at her and then back at you. You only have pants and bra on, your hair is wild and your lipstick is probably all over Rose’s lips. Kanaya shakes her head, gulping. You can clearly see her eyes watering. You rush to the door. “Look I can explain Fussy-”

“No! Rose, what… you took advantage of her?” she stares at you and Rose is now nuzzling into her future wife, saying she wants to sleep. You bite your inner lip. She would  _ never  _ believe you. Not after everything you already caused not only to her, but everyone. You had too many cahoots with people and would rather forget about them. “Vriska, I know you for such a long time. But I never imagined you did do such thing, not again,” Kanaya turns her back to go, Rose winks at you and leans on her, putting an arm around Kanaya’s neck for support. You want to punch her pretty face. You want to punch your pretty face.

“Fucking shit… Kanaya! I want to explain!” you exclaim and, after a moment of murmuring to Rose, you see her turning and Rose going away without high heels, which stayed on her hands now. “Please?”

Kanaya frowns, walking to you again. “Give me one good reason to not slap you, would you please?”

“Look… I hate Rose and she just came here, looking for  _ me  _ to… be rough? I tried to make her go, but she kissed me and then it got out of control!” you exclaim as Kanaya stays in front of you, sighing and running a hand through her hair. You are afraid. You don’t know what got into you. You should’ve done anything else but this. Now Kanaya hates you and it is your fault. “I am sorry.I have no idea what-”

“What got into you? You never grew up Vriska, never, that is what is wrong here, you could’ve stopped Rose. But instead you take advantage of her, of me!” she shakes her head, disappointment on her eyes.

You frown. “What do you mean? I changed!”

“No! You didn’t! You just keep the same memories and do not make any new ones so you will always use these past memories as a excuse for all your actions,” Kanaya pauses to scowl. “It is terrible. And dangerous.”

You grunt, “Why she is the perfect one? So she never did anything?!”

“Rose is drunk, you are sane and you know what you should have done, Vriska!” she raises her tone.

“Aaargh, for your account I  _ never  _ used the past to excuse my fuck ups, where you ever saw me doing that?”

“Right now,” she says simply. “You slept with Rose, Vriska. Two days before the most important day of my life,” Kanaya stops because her watering eyes let out some tears, her voice failing, and you close your own eyes for a moment. You hate seeing her cry. “You know how much Rose means to me! And yet, you hold into the past, you keep your constant jealousy on our relationship.”

“I-”

“I know you do! Do not try to negate it,” she sniffs. “I just wanted you to be nice. I don’t want you to change yourself totally o-or pretend to be someone else, Vriska!” Kanaya exclaims, pausing to observe you. Your fists are clenched, you just stare at her blankly. “I just wanted you to grow up. To forget that. I wanted my best friend back… but I do not think that is possible, is it?”

You open and close your mouth multiple times. You bite your lip. All you say is “I am so sorry, Kanaya...”

“Forgiveness isn’t the key here anymore. I did much of that back in the day, and I am getting tired of being the one ‘without’ problems who has to solve all of yours, let you step on me and then… just go with it, forgive you,” she asserts and you don’t argue about that. You remember you never had time for her when it came to be about listening to her problems. You are guilty now. “I want you to go. I do not want to see you after my wedding, Vriska.”

“What?” you wide your eyes.

“I will let you in the wedding, but in the morning after I want you to be far away from here,” she says harshly and it hits you like a rock. You should be happy. You had done it. “I expect you understand. I am just tired. And the only thing I can ask you is to forgive and forget, then I may do the same.” She turns around but you grab her arm softly. Kanaya frowns, the tears had stopped after a moment and now she looked even more infuriated.

“Kanaya, look. I care-”

“I do not care. I don’t want this anymore, I will not stand for someone who never stands for me… Now, let me go,” you let her go and she absconds away, leaving you alone to yourself.

You laugh cynically, closing the door behind you. You are so afraid. You are so stupid. You feel like a teenager again, you are infuriated and sad at the same time. You want to punch Lalonde, you want to kiss Kanaya and tell her how much you always cared for her. You wish you could learn how to let go.

You throw yourself in the bed, pathetic sobs coming from you. You don’t know what to do. What you did. Or why you did it. Maybe it was your ego that always wanted more and more. Maybe this was the way you decided to get revenge. But that would be ridiculous and even worse. You feel like you  _ are  _ the worst. You just wanted things to be simpler, you wanted the past to not fuck your present and future. But wanting is not having it.

And so you go to sleep, thinking about Kanaya, crying, but mostly… feeling the worst.


	8. The Future is Bulletproof...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW.... this is where shit starts to go down hill from! Personally, one of my favorite chapters!
> 
> Enjoy!

Your name is Vriska Serket and you woke up in the floor, with blankets all over you. You don’t know how this happened, but since you sleep like a rock, you didn’t wake up. Either way, you don’t care. You have an enormous headache and your body hurts like if a train ran over you. If the name of such train was Kanaya Maryam, then your body got the hang of stuff. You still felt a little horrible for that, in which a little meant a lot, but you wouldn’t admit it for yourself. You are really stupid. You made so much things against her and she still stayed your friend, she still invited you for her marriage. And then you make this. You never felt this horrible for all other things you made against her, but this was the breaking point for her and you didn’t like to see her like that. Truth is, you still care a lot about Kanaya and you shouldn’t, but now you feel horrible for being a terrible friend for her a day before her special day. If it was anyone’s wedding you wouldn’t care, but it was Kanaya’s and you broke her confidence, maybe for forever.

You sigh and get up, throwing the blankets on top of your bed. You won’t really care about stowing them, room service will do it for you. You look at yourself in the mirror and your eyes are red, your dark circles looked like they had grown two times and when you turn you can see the marks Rose left in your back with her long, well-made nails. You frown. You cringe just with the thought of her name, you hate her so much as much as you can hate yourself for last night. You wanted to punch her guts out… Just imagining her shit eating smirk was as much disgusting as it was appealing for you. Your feelings for her could only be described as hatred and sexual tension.

Walking slowly to the bathroom, you put a hand over the hickey Rose left you, biting your inner lip. It was big and everyone would see it. You wouldn’t say anything about it, these people already disliked you, giving one more reason was no good idea. You do your morning routine, taking a shower to get Rose’s smell of wine and lavender out of you as much as you can. You then walk to your bed, now fully dressed with only booty shorts and some random t-shirt you brought with you, having no plans of going out of your room for now.

You lay back in the bed, noticing it’s already eleven. You close your eyes again, kicking the blanket out of the bed for the funs of discounting your rage in anything you can, pretending that’s Rose’s body falling off a cliff.

You then open your eyes, not up to taking a nap despite feeling tired as fuck. You get up to fetch a brush so you can tame your hair. You remember that, all the times you got angry or sad, either Kanaya or Aranea would brush your hair for you. You always loved when Kanaya did it, you just sat and she brushed your hair gently, caressing it, while listening to your problems and giving her opinions on them, lifting your mood.

You now realize you also liked a lot when your older sister did it for you. It took you twenty years or so to admit it to yourself. You never loved Aranea, but maybe it was just this thing sisters have. It is probably a normal rivalry between siblings, because you remember her helping with a bunch of stuff, but you never showed how grateful you were. You frown, not many months ago, you were laying in your couch and you thought about her. You missed your sister, but Aranea was probably having a nice time on Brazil. It has been some years since she moved there to live with Meenah, Feferi’s sister and your long time friend (also ex girlfriend), on her (probably) giant mansion.

Despite living there, Aranea always showed you the places she gone, since they are always travelling since Aranea has a extremely well paying job and Meenah was the heiress to a whole brand her mother had. Aranea had been praised by your mother even a day before Mindfang died. Aranea always told you she hated how Mindfang treated the two of you differently, but, in the glint of her eyes, you could tell she enjoyed it.

You sigh, finished brushing your hair. You give a quick glance at the mirror, and it looks much better than before. You put the brush on the dresser next to your bed. You lay back again, shutting your eyes tightly. You start thinking about Kanaya again and you feel like some tears are starting to pool in your eyes. _ Fuck... _

A knock on the door stops you from hating on yourself once again. “Serket! If you are naked… Well, I can’t see so it’s nothing to fear, and I also touched it all so it’s nothing new, but I am going in!” It’s Terezi, laughing her weird laugh a little as she opens the door slowly, shooting you a wide grin as you sit in your bed with a monotone expression. “Heeey~ What’s with that long face?” she frowns.

“I am just tired,” you lie. “Why are you dressed like you gone to the beach?”

“Because I did. An artificial one, but still a beach,” Terezi explains excitedly, she’s wearing her usual red glasses, teal bikini and a big sun hat, plus red slippers with dragons on it that are ridiculous but also so Terezi. “I was going to invite you, but you were sleeping and Kanaya told me you should be tired. But it’s eleven and sleepy head is still in booty shorts?” she asks as she touches your leg to feel it. You cringe at Kanaya’s name.

You blush a little, “Wow, mom, okay I’ll change and get up already. Anything else you wish?” you mock as you move to sit in the edge of the bed.

“Can I take over your bed?” Terezi asks before she throws herself in it. “Thank you.”

You snort a little, turning to her. “Hey! Who let you?”

“No one. But since I am the law, no one tells me what to do!” Terezi rolls to lay with her belly down, closing her eyes. You make a offended noise.

“You are a real anarchist, Terezi,” you shake your head before getting up to change. “Why are you here?”

“To check on you and wake you up, today is the day after all.” Terezi remembers you, shifting in the bed once again, laying in a clumsily position.

“Yeah…” you realize you have to skip the party and pack your things, Kanaya won’t like if she sees you here by the morning.

“Why do you smell like something stole your brightness away, you are way more snarky than this,” Terezi frowns, “Is there something you aren’t telling me, Serket?”

Fuck Terezi, and fuck how smart she is. You bite your inner lip and gulp, picking a tank top with a witty quote on it and some shorts to wear. “It’s nothing. I’m like always, yesterday was just… a very tiring day. Besides Pyrope, you don’t have to baby me! Please, don’t become Kanaya the Sequel…”

“I-” Terezi pauses and huffs, sitting on the bed. “Vriska, I just look out for you because I- You are my friend, stupid. I don’t want to get into your… Vrisky business and cahoots. But I just like to help,” she sighs, “I don’t like when you are feeling bad. Because it’s mostly towards yourself most of the times, even if you don’t admit it,” Terezi finishes with a deep stare at you.

You sigh, putting a clog and turning to her. “I am fine. But thanks for caring,” you shrug. You are, as mean as it may sound, glad that Terezi’s blind and can’t see the hickey. “So… are we going to get some lunch or what?”

Terezi shakes her head. “Sit here,” she says softly and paps the bed and you groan, sitting besides her.

“Wha-”

She leans and gives you a lick on your neck, right in the spot Rose bit you and left you with a hickey. Shivers go down your body and your blush like a virgin. Terezi lifts an eyebrow. You wonder how she could read you so well and how she discovered the exact spot. “What is that?”

“What is this actually, I mean… You had to lick me?”

“You liked it,” she grins. Yes, you did, but all you do is huff. Terezi then crosses her arms, “So... tell me, what is that? I didn’t realize you called someone to your room, Serket.”

“Are you jealous?” you mock trying to get out of topic.

“No?” she frowns and you snort. “What happened?”

“It was nothing to worry about, okay? And I don’t wanna talk about it, let’s just go,” you insist, getting up, but she pulls you back by your arm. You scowl at Terezi. Terezi stares sharply back.

“Vriska…”

“Ugh!” you huff, sitting by her again. “Fine. I will tell,” you say as she won’t take ‘no’ for an answer. “But you can’t tell anybody else, okay?” Terezi nods, you then proceed to tell her what happened, what Rose did, what you did, what Kanaya said. “... And now she hates me, and I will be going tomorrow, like I said. I am stupid and you can hate me now.”

Terezi takes a moment to think over your story and sighs. “You are  _ actually _ feeling terrible?”

You bite your lip, clenching your fists. As you told Terezi the story, you could feel tears wanting to fall again. They are still there. “If I am feeling terrible? Terezi, I… I don’t even know what to think of myself now! What I did, what Kanaya told me… it made me reflect over some things,” you stop to stare at her, “I should’ve been a better friend to her.”

“You didn’t want this. I can tell it. But you could’ve stopped it,” Terezi holds your hand, squeezing it.

“I know… I was so frustrated I just didn’t think,” you shrug. “I always do that, don’t I?”

“Yes, a lot,” Terezi then shakes her head and hugs you suddenly, just holding you as you stare at the wall. She runs a hand through your hair, “I don’t know how to help… I really wanted. But if Kanaya says that, then I can’t make her change. But I am not disappointed at you.”

“No?” you ask, surprised.

“I wouldn’t be hugging you if I was, dumbass,” Terezi cackles. “I don’t like your actions, but I know you are a bomb ready to explode so I am used to this. But you are guilty for it and that’s important.”

“Wow, thanks,” you mock as she lets you go.

“You know what I mean,” Terezi gets up, “I don’t like seeing you like this, so if it makes any better… I am actually proud of you. It’s a step taken,” she shrugs.

“A step to what?”

“Another step on being a better person… partially, because I do enjoy you being an asshole sometimes,” Terezi admits with a grin and you can’t help but give her a little smirk.

You sigh, running a hand through your hair, calming yourself down. You decide it’s time to get out of your room, you know that staying here won’t do any better and you need another things to flood your mind. “Hey… thanks, Pyrope.” You say softly, before getting up, “Can we get lunch now?”

Terezi grins, nodding, opening the room’s door for the both of you to get out. “And there’s no need to thanking. You know that. I won’t let you look like a depressed sack of potatoes!”

“Yeah, that makes me feel better,” you mock and she punches your shoulder.

“I mean it, Vriska. I care about you, if you like it or not.”

_ You shouldn’t _ , you think about telling her. But instead you just smile, walking besides her. You two decide to stop by the restaurant you had your lunches the other days. Terezi didn’t cared for changing clothes, because, as expected, most of people are just like her since the day was particularly feeling like hell. And it wasn’t just the weather.

Terezi comforts you, whispering so no one will hear, while you sit at the table waiting the food to arrive. You like this, it makes you feel a little better to know at least someone truly cares for you. “You should stop blaming yourself. And Rose. You should just try to convince Kanaya you changed.”

“In one night?”

“It’s impossible, I know… But you are feeling less terrible?” she questions, you nod with a soft smile and an almost inaudible ‘yeah’. “Good.” She grins widely and you are about to ask about her life on Florida, but a recognizable shout doesn’t let you.

“Hey! Fuckass!” it’s Karkat, walking towards your table, frowning. You narrow your eyes and Terezi turns her head to the side like a confused puppy. “What was your idea pulling a shit like that right the night before their wedding?” that’s all he asks, slamming his fists on the table as soon as he reaches you.

“She told  _ you _ ?”

“Of course she did! She’s my fucking aunt, for fucks sake. But what’s the matter? I know you planned this, I know you wanted it to work out, but guess what? It didn’t! And Kanaya can tell anyone she wants, specially me!” Karkat throws his hands in the air. People are already staring.

“Hey…” Terezi interrupts, “Let’s not make a scene before the wedding. Karkat, Vriska will leave after the wedding,” she then turns back to you, “Vriska, control your nerves.”

Terezi doesn’t need to see you to know you couldn’t be more ready to punch someone’s face. You have already too many problems, and you don’t need Karkat to be one. You sigh. “And you are here specifically to…?”

“To ask who you think you are! Kanaya paid your trip, was your friend for ages even after all the shit you put her through…” he pauses to stare at you, “And then you come here to do this? Fuck you. You are always so high and mighty, I think I could break brick walls like a fucking kung fu master only with your ridiculous giant ego,” Karkat finishes, narrowing his eyes at you as you narrow yours at him.

You get up, you are much taller than him so you have to look down. “Kanaya had to tell you to come here to shit over my face again, huh? What a move.”

“No, I came here because I wanted.”

“Then get out, before I punch your face.” You liked Karkat, you really did. He was great. But he didn’t have the rights to ‘put you in your place’ like this.

Before Karkat can shout obscenities at you, a tall man comes, putting a hand in your shoulder. “Milady and sir, if you keep acting like this, I will need to ask you to leave the restaurant.”

“If I see you here tomorrow, shit will hit the fan,” Karkat frowns at the man and sticks out his middle fingers at you, slowly walking away. You stick yours at him too, but you don’t think he noticed.

“Milady…”

“Yeah yeah, I get it,” you sit again, huffing. “Fucking short stuff…”

Terezi sighs. “You two are impossible. You should’ve just let him talk. You know how much he loves to make a scene out of everything,” she tsks.

“Yeah. But doing a scene out of my personal problems…” you groan, “If he tells anyone else, there’s gonna be blood.”

Terezi chuckles, “I almost told Dave to come rescue his prince. But since the MIB guy took over for me,” she shrugged and you laugh at the ‘MIB’ part. You sigh.

You try to calm down your nerves as your food arrives. Your stomach was aching for something. You two eat it over a comfortable silence, and as you drink your Coke, Terezi coughs, already finished her meal.

“You… Would like me to go with you to spend two or three days in your apartment?” she asks out of blue. It makes you a little surprised. It would be nice to not have an empty house for once. Alright, you always had someone over, but it was always only one night stand.

“Why do you want to?”

“I don’t know, after the wedding we are pretty much only going to enjoy another four days with ourselves before going home… then real life, work, starts once again,” she shrugs, a little smile on the corner of her lips, “So… I never gone to you apartment, I think it would be nice to meet there.”

“Yeah… if you wanna, it would be nice to have you over too,” you wink at her. Terezi grins. “But you aren’t worried about leaving early?”

Terezi tsks, “No, I think I am happy enough with meeting with everyone and all, but I guess that sometime we need to get back into real life, sooner or later,” she sighs, “I want sooner.”

“Well. If that’s how you think,” you clean your throat, “Portland it is.”

Terezi smiles once again and with that you two pay and leave the place. Terezi snorts as you walk by the golden double doors of the casino.

“What?”

“It surprises me that you haven’t tried betting yet,” she cackles. Despite your mood, you laugh.

“Oh… Maybe, before I leave, I can try. I have allllllll the luck,” you wink.

“Of course you do, and I can read minds, stupid,” she mocks of you. You don’t think it is possible, but you always thought Terezi had some kind of blind super power. She always knew you, your intentions, everything, despite being blind. It was pretty much the greatest thing ever. “I think you are not in a relationship, are you?”

“If I was, I probably would bring her or him here. Also, that’s how you hit on people?” you provoke despite your previous monotone tone.

“No. You know how I do it, dumb,” she frowns, “I am just asking out of curiosity.”

“What about you?”

“Me neither. My work doesn’t give me much time for anything else,” Terezi sighs.

“Well, that’s shitty.” You come to conclusion.

“I love what I do, that’s what matters,” the redhead stops, which make you do the same, “I think we should already start getting ready. It’s already almost three in the afternoon and getting ready may take a while… at least today anyways,” she adds, you know Terezi never dresses caring for style unless it’s something important. Just like you.

“Guess I’m going to do the same and mop in my room,” you shrug. Terezi frowns.

“Just try to forget that.” Terezi gets one of your hands on her free one, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“It’s easy to say, but doing it isn’t,” you tell her and she nods, telling you she knows before turning and walking away, cane beating against the floor, to get the elevator.

You decide to do the same and get the stairs to your room. You have a wedding to attend and a head full of shit, but Terezi makes it a little better, if just slightly. It’s six PM and you look at yourself in the mirror, make up ready. Your suit, with blue details, is spread over your bed waiting to be used. You stare at it for a moment before dressing it. All you did for the afternoon was getting ready and thinking about Kanaya.

There’s not much else you could do. You put shoes and do the cerulean bow tie before putting your glasses on, for extra badassery. Even though you felt not specially excited with all this, you do enjoy making yourself look even better than you already are. You smile softly at yourself in the mirror and turn to the other dresser besides your bed.

You look at Eri’s cage in instinct, checking to see if he was okay and well feed with some rat you gave him. “Don’t I look nice?” you ask hypothetically for your pet spider. Eri, of course, never says a word. “Oh shucks! I’m so pretty you can’t even find words to describe it…” you chuckle at yourself and your silliness. Your expression turns monotone again. “Shit…” you sit in the bed, leaning on and opening his cage, catching the spider in your hands. “Eri...do you think she will ever forgive me for this? I was such an asshole.”

You hadn’t talked with Eri since you were thirteen. You even created his own voice, a raspy, sarcastical one that had a little accent to it.  _ “I don’t know. I am no eight ball to know the future,”  _ he replied, staring at you.

“Wow, what a friend you are.”

_ “Vriska… I can’t really talk. My personality is your idea of me. And all I think is your own thoughts…”  _ he scratches both of his front legs together, like if he was planning something, but he was just getting himself cleaned up.  _ “Maybe you like giving yourself a hard time. Because you hate yourself.” _

You frown, putting him in the cage again. “You are stupid. You aren’t helping. I liked you better when I was eleven.”

_ “Yes, I liked you better then too. You complained way less.” _

You huff and decide to stop having a fight with a spider that can’t even talk, closing the cage after giving Eri a little scratch on the back. You look at your phone and it’s almost seven. You decide it’s better to go, the chapel is almost an hour away from the hotel and Terezi is waiting for you, probably. You have rented a car so you can drive there, since Kanaya didn’t want to look at you, even less drive you there. And, of course, you are going to be the blind girl’s chauffeur.

You leave your room, going towards the exit where Terezi waits for you with a grin. “Do I look nice?” she asks.

She’s with a red dress, red gloves, red high heels and black lipstick plus her usual glasses. She does looks nice, but you fear she might get more attention than the brides with all that color. “Yeah, you actually do,” you lift an eyebrow, “I kinda expected you to come in a suit too, are you getting soft?” you mock.

“It’s good for a change,” Terezi says as you walk out of the hotel. You can see Aradia entering Feferi’s Lamborghini along with her boyfriends and she waves to you excitedly, you wave back. You then jump a little when Terezi sniffs your neck. “You are smelling nice, Miss Blueberry Muffin.”

You blush. “Thanks, I guess,” you say as you go to the driver’s seat of your rented car. “You know… you never asked me about Latula.” You point out, suddenly, starting the car. Latula Pyrope, coincidentally, moved to the same city you did along with her boyfriend, now husband. What a little world.

Terezi closes the door and lifts an eyebrow. “I guess I never thought about it… she did told me you two were friends. She talks to me every so often.”

“Can’t say the same about Aranea anymore…” you sigh, gripping the steering wheel a little too tightly.

“Maybe she’s busy.”

“No. Before, she gave time to me. Even so far away,” you stop, your last talk with her had been two months ago. That’s not usual. “But I kind of always acted like I didn’t care for her life, like if I was jealous… but I mean… who wouldn’t? I can’t help but dream being on her place. But I am happy for her, I swear.”

“You just never show,” Terezi adds quietly.

“Yeah… you and Latula were always close, at all times. I sometimes wish me and Aranea would too,” you admit, more to yourself than Terezi. Aranea was only by your side when something truly bad happened. Mindfang was not the best mother ever, she did not have time for you, ever. She put Aranea in a pedestal. The only one you should truly consider your guardian was your sister, but you never did and now it’s too late. “Even if she was as much as a bitch as I was.”

“Runs in the family,” Terezi says in a mocking tone and you smirk.

“Yeah… It does…”

You two continue the little trip in silence, Terezi turns the radio on for some shitty pop song to try and light up your mood. Alas, it doesn’t, but Terezi laughs at your big scowl.

You two arrive just in time, almost together with Feferi. It’s eight and in thirty minutes, Maryam will walk into this chapel and kiss the bride. You sit in one of the many chairs there were on the place, Terezi sitting by your side. “How do you feel?”

“Still shitty and I have an terrible pop song in my head,” you tell her, “But I will survive.”

“Oh, as long as I know how to love, I will stay alive~” Terezi sings, mocking of you and you punch her arm, making her laugh. “But that is good to hear.”

“Yeah,” you shrug and accept a drink some waiter brings you two. Apparently, the party place is just next to the chapel and there’s some waiters serving the guests. “At least there’s stuff to drink and eat, so it’s not a total loss.”

You two continue to chat about useless things, Terezi provoking you often as always. The ceremony then starts, everyone keeps quiet as Kanaya walks in gracefully, looking more charming than she ever did. You could tell the dress was made by no one else than Porrim and the smile Kanaya wore was so genuine, it hurt. Since no one else of her family could come, Karkat linked arms with her and brought her to the shrine just to get besides Dave after it. You watch the ceremony unfold, seeing Rose and Kanaya smile at each other. You don’t know if she ever smiled like that at you.

Terezi soon enough takes hold of one of your hands, holding it and squeezing it every now and so. She knew how you felt about this and how you felt about feeling like that about the relationship of your friend. Well, ex friend. Feelings are so difficult. You hate them.

They exchange their wedding vows and you can hear the emotion Kanaya has on her voice. You can see from far that Karkat is holding himself so he won’t cry, Dave is holding himself to not burst in laugh. Rose smiles and says the same words for her bride, with as much if not more emotion than Kanaya.

Then the place goes silent, “If anyone has reasons for these two to not be married, speak up now or forever hold your peace.”

That’s when Terezi squeezes your hand harder, turning to you slightly. You feel everyone staring at you for a moment. You shake your head and she smiles softly. No one speaks up.

The moment passes and they kiss, cheers echoing through the chapel. Even yours, once Terezi pulls you out of your chair.

Rose and Kanaya throw their bouquets, ironically, it falls right on Feferi’s hand and the other by Eridan’s feet, which Aradia catches excitedly and hands it to him. “Double weddings!” she exclaims as Feferi looks three times happier than usual.

“They deserve each other,” Terezi says with a grin. You lift an eyebrow as you follow her into the party place, “One day Vriska, you will find your charming princess or prince. You will see. They will come riding a badass dragon, and you will love it!” she cackles.

You shake your head, “That’s more of your kind of fun, huh. C’mon, let’s have fun, my gay quota is so filled from that.”

“You have a quota?” she frowns.

“Tsk, you know I actually don’t,” you admit and Terezi cackles. “Now let’s get drunk as fuck, tomorrow I have to get back into real life.”

You two spend the party most of the time together, unless whenever Terezi decides to dance stupidly and drunk together with Rose’s mom who was twice as drunk as you two. You remember you danced with Terezi once you were drunk enough, you remember you drinked a lot and that you almost got into a fist fight with Gamzee. Then you both walked outside and then you could not grasp what happened. Your name is Vriska Serket and you have a terrible headache as you wake up. Your arms are around someone slightly smaller than you, and you are not in your room, or hotel room for that matter. You look around and everything is a little too red.

You wide your eyes, seeing the glasses that laid in the dresser next to the bed you were laying in. You don’t get up, but you look at the body you are holding amorously, and it’s Terezi. Sleeping peacefully. You can’t even tell how much time you hadn’t seen her by you like this, it actually felt nice and you decided to enjoy it for a few more seconds before gently letting her go.

You are naked and you know exactly what happened. Two times in a week, drinking and then fucking. At least, this time wouldn’t cause any friendship to be broken. You get on your boxers and put your bra, but as clasp your bra you notice something in your finger.

A ring, a golden one, a few pearls on it. You wide your eyes.

You then turn to Terezi and gently gets her hand, careful to not wake her up. There’s the same ring on it. You bite your lip, it wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be. Then you see it, next to Terezi’s red glasses, there’s a paper and it reads ‘certificate of marriage’. There’s also a photo of you and Terezi kissing passionately.

You bite your inner lip. “Holy fucking shit, what the fuck happened…”

You are Vriska Serket, and you are sure you screwed more in one night than in your entire life.


	9. The Aftermath is NOT Secondary

Your name is Vriska Serket and you are still flabbergasted by what you just saw and read. It wasn’t right. Happily in matrimony, with Terezi? You are not sure if you should be happy or not, but you are mostly confused as hell. Why and how did you both got married while drunk in the first place? Where those rings came from? Why Karkat was weeping in the background, observing you? There were too many questions to be answered right now. You stare back at Terezi and she is still sleeping peacefully, open mouthed and drooling. What a view. You kinda missed seeing her like that, but don’t feel as relaxed as before, and you don’t know how she will react about this. You knew things has gone completely pear shaped, that’s for sure.

“Fuck,” you run an anxious hand through your hair, murmuring curses to yourself. Curses were so liberating, but even a curse didn’t stop you from thinking of how stupid you are. You turn to Terezi again and shake her gently. “Wake the fuck up, shit has got helluva more crazy than it already was. Portland is going to wait some time.”

Terezi doesn’t respond, as she is still groaning and turns her back to you. You groan and shake her once more. “Ugh, calm down…” she moans sleepily, “Give me five minutes…”

“No! Terezi, this is serious, wake the fuck up!” you assert, shaking her one more time. She sighs and sits up, not mattering to cover her breasts, not realizing she’s naked yet. She stretches and you don’t matter taking your eyes away from her body, Terezi couldn’t see you staring, so why not? You shake your head and cough, remembering you have more important tasks to hand. “Welp, good morning sleeping dragon! Hope you slept well or remember some shit, because I don’t.”

She sniffs, “Why are you so exasperated so suddenly? And why are you in my room?” Terezi looks like she will blush, but doesn’t.

“Why? Why????????” you ran an anxious hand through your hair and get her hand in yours, “First, you are naked. Second, there’s this little thing here in your hand.” She puts a finger over the ring and frowns, “Guess what? I know it’s clichê as hell but, hey, we just married in Las Vegas while drunk! Isn’t that nice?” you throw your hands up.

“It’s a ring? How… where did you get the ring? And how could you come to such conclusion about them? It could simply be a gift from Rose-” Terezi stops as you lend her the piece of paper, she runs a hand through it, but no effort to read. Terezi doesn’t look too surprised with the idea of her and you sleeping together, it happened many times and will happen again if you let it. You were feeling a little glad about that part actually.

You clean your throat. “Here reads ‘Marriage of Terezi Pyrope and Vriska Serket, in the day of ten of August and in the chapel of Nuevo Paraíso’, or whatever because I don’t speak spanish,” you sigh, “Thing’s that we fucked up pretty badly. There’s even a photo of us here.”

Terezi looks too calm while you look too dramatic about all this, it’s like nothing changed and it’s all good and pure in the world. “What are we supposed to do?” she finally asks. “I bet this was your idea. I would never propose, because you pretend you are tough but you are the sappy one.”

“Fuck you! That’s not the matter here,” you blush, crossing your arms over your chest, “You are a lawyer right? You could do something and it will all be solved!”

“It’s not that easy,” she murmurs, getting up slowly. Terezi moans, pains reaching her body. Whatever you two did, you did it good. “I could solve this in Portland, I think. Maybe in Florida.”

“No! It will take too much time,” you protest, watching her getting dressed intently until you notice you are staring and avert your eyes from Terezi a little.

“The idea of marrying me terrifies you so much that you can’t wait to unmake it?” Terezi asks, getting jeans inside her dresser. Absolutely no packing was made, but that was expected from two drunk persons who are giving attention to other activities.

“No! I just-”

“I know, I am just provoking you, dummy,” she states and you whisper a little pray to yourself. “Don’t worry, we will fix this. And any more damage we did to the world.”

“You think Kanaya is going to be mad about me staying here?” you question her as she puts on her glasses.

“She doesn’t has the rights to expulse you, the hotel is not her property, but she does has the rights to stay mad at you,” Terezi puts a hand in your shoulder, “Either way, I think we may need to stay a little more, no matter what Miss Maryam has to say about it.”

“You think you can solve this here?”

“Maybe,” she murmurs. “Would it be so terrible to be with me again?”

“Are you hitting on me?” you narrow your eyes at her as she shoochs you out of bed, so she can stow it. Terezi frowns, pretending to be offended.

“What? No! I am just asking,” she pauses for a moment, “You sound so exasperated about this situation. But I think you just fear commitment.”

“No I don’t,” you blush, sitting in the red puff Terezi has in the corner of her room. You make a mental note to buy you one, a blue one, once you are home. “I just don’t feel like marrying right now, especially when it occurred while I was out of myself.”

“Then when you plan doing it?”

“I don’t know, whenever the right person appears I guess,” you shrug, “But that’s not the bad thing here. Me, fearing it or not, it isn’t the question. We just need to undo this fast so I can go to Portland and live my usual pathetic life, like always!” you exclaim and Terezi snorts, stopping for a moment and sighing happily at the well stowed bed.

“You mean  _ I  _ will solve this fast and so  _ we  _ will go to Portland,” she remembers you. “You are not getting rid of me so easily.”

“I think I kinda realized that already…” you look at your ring, “What the fuck will the others say? I bet Nepeta already updated her weird couple wall or something.”

“It’s shipping,” Terezi corrects, sitting in the bed, “It’s kinda cute.”

“See? Why didn’t you married Nepeta instead, you totally love her!” you exclaim probably sounding a little too sassy, maybe even jealous. That was not your objective.

“No I don’t,” she huffs and then hums. “Are you jealous?” she wiggles her eyebrows with a stupid expression.

“No! I’m not…” you look around the room for a moment, “I didn’t bring Eri here. Guess that was expected.”

“You probably should check on him,” Terezi says and you nod, getting up but then stopping for a moment.

“What if someone asks?”

“It was a mistake and we are trying to fix it, that’s all.” She tells you and you nod, despite not liking the answer. Why you? Why it couldn’t have been a four way marriage between Aradia, Feferi, Sollux and Eridan? Nepeta would explode with joy.

You leave the room after changing, getting the elevator and thus going to your own room. You unlock the door and wide your eyes when you see your loyal spider pet isn’t nowhere to be found. “What the fuck…”

“Oh, hi Vriskers!” Nepeta’s voice makes you jump a little, you left the room’s door open and she walks in, a little too careful, “You are looking fur Eri, right?” she smiles.

“Uh… yeah,” you say, a little surprised she doesn’t mention last night.

“So… there is a quite funny tale about what happened to him,” Nepeta laughs nervously and you wide your eyes. “It was an accident, we swear!”

“Wait.. Eri… he died?”

“He escaped his cage and someone opened the door… Eri walked into Fefuri’s room,” she paused a little to observe your expression, it’s blank, “You know how Eridan despises any insect?”

You nod, whispering curses to yourself. “So he killed the poor spider?”

“Actually he didn’t knew it was yours, so he asked Aradia to kill it,” Nepeta sighs, “I’m sorry for your loss. Eridan never knew it was yours.”

“Nah, it’s…” you sigh, it’s not okay. You are married to Terezi and your pet spider you loved so much just died and your mind was still full of Kanaya shit. Maybe you were overreacting, but you felt like you would explode. “It’s not great. It’s fucking terrible. It’s shitty as fuck and I don’t know why I decided to come here!”

Nepeta widens her eyes and you realize it’s not Terezi there, and you shouldn’t be acting like this in front of Cat Girl. “I don’t know what that exactly means, but if you need some comfurt-” she tells you as she sits next to you in the bed.

“No. It’s all fucking perfect, I am just stupid, but thanks for caring.” You run a hand through your hair, whispering a ‘shit’ to yourself.

“I heard you and Purrezi were heading to Portland today,” she says. You snort a little.

“Let’s just say life isn’t really letting me follow my plans,” you stare at the ring in your hand and Nepeta’s eyes shine.

“What’s that?!” she exclaims.

“Didn’t you see that shit happening yesterday?” you ask and she shakes her head, “Tsk, then it’s better that you don’t even know about it.”

Nepeta shrugs, “Well, I’m sorry for Eri. I hate losing my pets. I know I have a lot of them, but when Pounce died last month… I was devastated,” she frowns, “Eri mattered a lot to you right?”

“He was a company to me,” you sigh. “But thanks for telling me.”

“No purrblem,” she gets up, “Whatever it’s ruining your plans, remember that it will get better. I purrmise!”

“I feel a lot more secure of myself now, thanks,” you say sarcastically as she smiles and goes away. You decide to wait a little to get out of the room, you don’t want to make it look like you are following her or something. You are walking back to the elevator as you see Terezi getting out of it with a really worried expression. “What happened?”

“Karkat gone to my room-”

“Oh, he threw a tantrum about my own problems or yours this time?” you take a guess, crossing your arms over your chest.

“No, he didn't. Well, just a little,” she admits, “But that’s not the point. The point is… I know where you got these rings.”

“Where?”

“From betting,” she says as she gets you by the hand and leads you towards your room like you were some kid. “But that’s not the particular problem we find here,” Terezi says as she closes the door.

“Then what the fuck it is? I guess that’s already a problem, I mean… I bet I fucking lost my entire money on that shit,” you admit to yourself and you finally realize how badly you screwed this time. You whisper another round of curses.

“You bet with Spades Slick.”

“Wait…” you frown, “Didn’t my mom do business with this man? Why he is the big deal anyways?! I lost my money, Eri, my friend and I am married to you! How much fucked this can get aside from what it already is?” your breath is a little too fast from pouring so many things in so little time. Terezi frowns.

“Vriska, Spades is the leader of Mafia and you are in debt with him. We are. That’s who he is and you can see how illegal was the things Miss Spinneret made for living,” she tells you. You already knew that part about your mother, you never worried about it and you knew Mindfang was pretty much the shittiest being in existence and could’ve tricked anyone into anything anytime she wanted.

“You mean actual Mafia?” you wide your eyes when Terezi nods. “Fuck… what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know,” she admits, and you are surprised. Usually, Pyrope would have all the answers in the tip of her tongue. She sits in your bed. “I’m sorry. It is not just your fault.

It’s mine to be taken too and I am making it look like you should be ashamed.”

“No, I know I just…” you run a hand through your face. “Does Karkat knows how much money we need to give him? If it’s even money…”

“He doesn’t. But he told me a woman, black skin and green eyes, a hair like those women from old movies, came knocking by his room this morning,” she explained.

“W-What she said?”

“She warned him about us,” Terezi began, running a hand through your hair to calm you down, “And told him to tell us that we need to meet her tonight, at three in the morning. In the VIP casino. We… have things to talk, apparently.”

“She’s going to fucking slay us…” you tell yourself.

“Don’t be so pessimistic… we can solve this, I promise,” she assures you with a gentle squeeze in your shoulder. And you smile despite everything.


	10. Three In the Morning

Your name is Vriska Serket and you shouldn’t be awake this late. You shouldn’t be here actually. You married your best friend and there were a bunch of proofs of it, including an almost one hour long badly made and shaky video on Dave’s phone. But you weren’t so worried about this matter anymore. You are having a really shitty week. Kanaya hated you, you had sex with the Lalonde - which wasn’t that of horrible, but its consequences weren’t pleasant - , Eri died, Terezi and you were officially engaged and now this. You wonder if it could get shittier or more clichê than this. Maybe your life was just one big clichê, one of those you saw Karkat watch a bunch of times. Why couldn’t your life be a Nick Cage movie? Your luck had not been by your side lately. You are awake at two in the morning, everything unpacked again, waiting for three o’clock.

Apparently, everything could get worse than it already is. You were in debt with someone from the Midnight Crew… a mafia that absolutely despised your family. But, hey, even the Serkets themselves admitted they are terrible, you wouldn't omit this fact. So you now sat at the edge of Terezi’s bed, staring at your phone and Terezi sleeping in the red puff she had in the corner of her room. There were five minutes for three in the morning.

You tsk and get up, going to Terezi and shaking her awake. “Wakey wakey, Blind Girl, we have business to do.”

“Why don’t you go alone?” she murmurs, rubbing her eyes behind her glasses as you observe her. She has bright clothes this time at night, when she is just about to go to a VIP casino. It’s your classical Terezi you love and hate.

“Wow! What a wife I have! With a wife like this, who needs enemies?” you mock, sitting back in the bed again as Terezi huffs.

“I thought you didn’t like the concept of me being your wife, Serket,” Terezi smirks, but it doesn’t makes you fall. You laugh.

“Who knows? Maybe it’s a little appealing!” you give her your charming Serket smile, even though she can’t see. “But you are going and that’s final. You are in this shit with me too, you know…” you pause, but then you realize something and wide your eyes, “And it’s kinda your influence! You told me I should bet. See? Don’t dare me. I do really big shit when people dare me. Now we are fucked.”

Terezi frowns as she puts a different shirt, “Don’t act like it’s not your own fault too. I admit we were both reckless. I am just as tired as you, you know.”

“Yeah, but you should’ve… I dunno. Tried and stopped me from doing that?” you ask her and she turns to you, Terezi’s look isn’t too nice. You remember having a lot of talks like these in the past. That is no relief.

Terezi shakes her head slowly, “You know what? This is why I took distance of you. Because you are so damn manipulative!” you open your mouth to protest, but she doesn’t let you talk. “After we broke up you… you just kept making me look like I was some… medication you took to feel better. And it was nice. But… the true problem is that you made it look like I  _ have  _ to look after you. And I don’t.”

“Then why you do it?” you ask with a shrug.

“Because I care about you! But… please, don’t do this again,” she begs and you can tell she is not kidding. She means it. You sigh. “You are stupid and I look after you. But, please, don’t do it my duty. Or else it might get us… apart again. I don’t want it, Vriska.” Terezi’s breathing is messy and you feel a little too stupid for your earlier words, you had no idea it could cause such explosion on her. But it’s not like you didn’t knew this was the reason she never talked to you.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it…”

“I know you didn’t. You say and do things without thinking,” she tells you and you smile a little. “Never change. Well… just a little. I don’t want to have to talk to Mafia two times.”

You two laugh and the tension faded away, if just a little. “Hey… before I came here I… I thought everyone would fucking throw me in the sea for sharks to eat me. Especially you. I almost had a fucking panic attack because of this, and not even my anxiety meds were calming me down.”

Terezi stops breathing for a moment and then lets out a sigh, sitting beside you. “I am sorry if I made it sound like I hated you after everything.”

“No, it’s not your fault! It’s mine! I was stupid… I mean… Why would you stop caring about me?” you say and then cough, “Not wanting to brag, but-”

“Shut up. I get it. Please don’t ever take my words that seriously,” she practically begs you and you softly smile.

“I will try,” you say as you look away from her to your phone to see it is already past three in the morning. You two are officially dead. You should’ve ordered beautiful blue flowers for your funeral. “Terezi… This feels nice and sappy, but we should get going. That woman is going to fucking feed us to rottweilers.”

“Why?” she asks, confused as you get up and get her by the hand.

“It’s past three! SHE IS GOING TO KILL US TWICE NOW.” You whisper-shout as you run with her to the elevator. It’s too slow to go up, but has practically no one with you two. Once it stops, you two rush into the VIP casino. It was in the terrace, the last floor and it was supposed to be shiny. Tonight it wasn’t. You could gather only a few good memories from that night, and you remember the place was bright and full of people. “Wait… where the fuck are those security guards from the door?”

“Maybe it’s closed for the night.”

“Then how the door is open?” you frown and Terezi shrugs.

“Because a mob boss is in there, perhaps? That would be a nice guess.”

“I dunno…” you realize you are still holding her hand, so you let it go. You shiver a little, because it is too quiet for your own taste. Quiet places made you extremely nervous. “It’s just weird as fuck.”

“Are you afraid?” she mocks.

“N-no! Why would I? I was kidding, she… she is probably not that bad,” you say as you look around for any tall, dark figure. “Maybe she’s even hot.”

“Maybe she smells great, like… limes,” Terezi adds and you let out a ‘ew’ just to provoke her. She giggles a little. “But it’s okay. I’m kind of worried too. You can admit it.”

“No, thank you very much. I want to keep my dignity,” you say slowly as you look down the big wall made entirely of glass. You feel a little mighty when you see all the little bright lights in the ground.

“It’s okay, your secret is secure with me, Miss Serkrope.”

“Serkrope?” you frown and then wide your eyes. “Oh no, cut that shit.”

Terezi cackles and opens her mouth to speak up, but another voice is heard instead. It’s sultry and elegant. You turn to the owner of the voice and there she is. “You did come, I see. You are tardy. I do not particularly enjoy tardy persons.” A tall, slim figure comes out of the shadows. She has green eyes, a big fancy hat and a dress that looked like one bright, green, galaxy. “But I will let this pass.”

“Look, ma’am. We are sorry. There was some-”

“Shut your mouth!” she interrupts you and you do what she asks, “I know your face from somewhere. Spades said he did too. Now I can see clearly.”

You gulp as her high heels clank in the floor as she walks to you, grabbing your chin so you will look at her face. She is indeed hot. You were scared and aroused. “Well… looks like I’m famous.”

“You sure are,” she lets you go. The woman stares at Terezi, who’s facing the opposite side and you tap her shoulder so she will adjust herself. “I see you brought your wife with you. What a funny couple you two make. Spades told me all about it. Such a shame you decided to come here…”

“Look we-”

“You are a Serket. Spades hate Serkets. You should be aware of it,” she narrows her green eyes.

You nod, “I am. A lot. But… I am not my mom! C’mon! Let’s be friends! Just tell me how much I-”

“Call me Snowman. And I am  _ not  _ or will ever be your friend,” Snowman says coldly. You nod. “Follow me.”

You see Snowman walk elegantly towards a door to a private room in the casino, where the lights were all green, there was another wall made of glass and a lot of broken clocks. For some reason. Terezi walks close by your side, with a frown.

“Here is Spades’ personal room. He does most of his betting here. He mostly always wins,” she explained, sitting down in a couch there was in the corner and lightning a cigarette. “I must admit, you two were impressive. Diamonds told me you were winning most of the time. Until you were too drunk to think straight… or say numbers with eight for that matter. Then you lost.”

“And…? How much I owe him?”

“I am actually a little… how do you call? Feeling bad for you. That I am,” she takes a sip from the martini there was standing next to the dresser there was close to her couch. There was also a eight ball laying on top of it. Snowman gives you a smirk. “But only almost. You will need to have him… let us see… thirty five thousand dollars.”

Your heart drops. Your eyes wide. You are dead. Dead. A corpse. You would have no ways of getting this money. Maybe working an entire year and keeping it all for you. But you don’t think this Spades guy is too gentle or patient to wait a whole year.

“In five days. No more, no less.” She then adds and you bite your inner lip.

“This is not right! This guy is making illegal business for years,” Terezi speaks up and you give her a worried glance. “He has a money mine. Why would he need it from us? It was a mistake.”

“Sweet, that is just how it works. And there is  _ no  _ way you can prove of his actions. He is just… a myth around here. There is many stories of his doings, but no proof,” Snowman says slowly and tsks, putting down her cigarette, laughing hoarsely to herself. “You know why? Because whoever tries to prove it… ends up with a bullet on their head.”

“Vriska won’t do this!” Terezi exclaims suddenly. You wide your eyes.

“Terezi no…” she huffs at you and you sigh. You are screwed.

“It’s impossible!” she shouts, throwing her arms up. “She will  _ not  _ do it. That is final. And just so you know… I am one of the most important lawyers in this country.”

Snowman stares deeply at Terezi and then throws her head back, laughing in amusement. “Very well then. I will not say anything. Just go.”

You wide your eyes. It was not okay. “No- You… Fuck. Look. I can give you this money. But just… in two weeks.”

“I do not trust Serkets,” she murmurs, “Besides, when I tell you to go… you should. This is solved. And I will respect your opinion.”

You open your mouth to protest, but Terezi is already pulling you by the arm. As soon as you leave the dark casino you frown at her. “What the fuck was that?”

“Me, saving your sorry ass.”

“Hey I… They are going to send ninjas or something to slay me now!” you shout, a little too loud.

“Yes they are. Then I will get them,” she assures you. “I don’t care what she says. I have my tricks. Mom teach me well.”

You smile a little, “If you say so. Just don’t get yourself killed. I’m not worth it.”

Terezi tsks. “That’s my plan. Now let’s get some sleep. Maybe we will go to Portland tomorrow!” she says with a big, wide and almost creepy smile.

You sigh. “Yeah…” you whisper as you two walk into her room. For some reason, you spent the day on her room. It was relaxing and somewhat usual. You wish it could relax you now with all the thoughts in your head.

* * *

 

You are the first to wake up, Terezi kicked your blankets to the ground, so her body was hugged against your back. You sighed because there was a reason you woke up so early. It was not for packing, but because an annoying knock kept knocking Terezi’s door and she didn’t seem too close to wake up.

You get up slowly, stretching and throwing the blanket over Terezi’s smaller body. You walk to the door after dressing and open it and what a deja vu. There was Maryam standing, arms crossed over her chest.

“V-Vriska. What a… pleasant surprise,” you could easily tell Kanaya was being sarcastic. “It is not a surprise actually. I expected you did be here with Terezi. I hope you two figured out when you are parting.”

“Are you so excited to see me going? Sheesh. What brings you here? The joy of… remembering me I need to pack later?” you mock her, but her expression doesn’t change. It is a mix of worry and anger, it looked like she wanted to cut someone in half with a chainsaw.

“I wanted to ask if any of you saw Rose? Well… I hope she is not in there again,” she frowns. You sigh.

“No, she is not,” you stare at you feet for a moment.

“I already looked everywhere for her… All I found in our room was a… eight ball,” she sighs, “Well, thank you nonetheless. Have fun packing.”

“Have fun looking for your wife!” you say as Kanaya walks away. You frown. “Fuck…” you sigh and you close the door. You then wide your eyes. Why would Lalonde have a eight ball? You shouldn’t care. But you saw one. With Snowman. That was no good sign. You rush to Terezi and shake her awake. “Terezi, I think we might have another problem. Kanaya might.”

“Ummm… what?” she sniffs, blinking a few times.

“Rose is missing. There was a eight ball on their room. Snowman has one…” you murmur. You never loved Rose Lalonde. But Kanaya did, always. Hell, she married her! And you wouldn’t let your mistakes take her away from Kanaya. Even if you hated her. If it was true, you needed to do something. Fast.

Terezi suddenly sits up. “Wait… did she?” her tone is worried and you nod.

“I think so. It is all my fault…” you sigh. “What if she did something bad to Lalonde?”

Terezi frowns. “Don’t take those conclusions!” she exclaims, “This calls for some investigating.”

“We are doing it?”

“Yes. We are making this happen,” she tells you as she gets up excited. “This is what I was waiting for. They got the bait so soon! Now… get dressed, we need to analyze a few things, Serket.”

You snort at your own situation as Terezi starts changing. When you couldn’t think a way of your life getting more clichê… it gets. Life sure was full of surprises for Vriska Serket this week.

Now, you just wanted this hell of a trip to end before anything else went wrong.


	11. Eight of Luck…?

Your name is Vriska Serket and you are not excited at all to play detective when it’s obvious the happenings had a reason. Terezi was genuinely excited and willing to help Kanaya as much as she could, as soon as you told her about it, she jumped off bed and marched to the couple’s room. You follow her anyways, you know you can’t simply go back into the VIP casino and look for her there. Those guys weren’t so stupid. The would never keep someone in there. Besides, maybe you are being paranoid, maybe it’s not your fault, maybe your mind should shut up because Terezi is already frowning at you.

“So?”

“So…?”

She sighs, holding the destroyed eight ball on her hand. A disgusting cobalt liquid came out of it, dripping on the floor, “What clues we have gathered until now?”

“The eight ball isn’t enough?” you cross your arms and sit on the bed, “I dunno. You tell me the clues. It looks like you are playing here, you know? When Rose could actually be in danger.”

Terezi looks at you with a monotone expression and then cackles. “Playing? I’m not playing. I’m gathering all the clues and proofs we can have to prove it was really them. Who knows if it wasn’t? I would never play with this or law, Serket,” then she hums, poking you in the arm just for the funs of it, “Since when you are so protective of Miss Lavender Flower?”

“Since she’s gone missing and my friend- Ex friend is her wife?” you ask sarcastically, then sigh, “I am sorry, but I’m worried as shit. With the amount of stupidity that happened already, I can’t say that if Kanaya discovers what kind of problem we have here she won’t blame me for her wife disappearing.”

“It’s not your fault, or ours,” she pats your shoulder, “We shouldn’t get too desperate. But…” Terezi gets up and goes next to the door, pushing aside the little red carpet there was stading in front of it, pointing at the ground. “Here. We have pretty big feet marks, but it looks like these marks are now dry and it is paint, which means, somehow, the one who must have captured Rose had their feet full of fresh paint and we may be able to track them with this!” she explains rather quickly, very excited too and you smile weakly because you always thought it was very dorky of her to get all worked up about these kinds of things.

“Maybe we could use the cams?” you suggest but Terezi frowns.

“True investigators don’t need those. We are going to search for more of these, and expect them lead us anywhere,” Terezi explains her plan, getting the eight ball on her hands and going to the bathroom, dropping the rest of the liquid in the sink. She then hands it to you and smiles softly, something that is not very usual of the Pyrope, “Everything is going to be okay. You do have the rights to be mad, it might have been them. But don’t blame it on yourself.”

“Yet, at least,” you get up, sighing. Terezi shakes her head at you. “What? Do you want me to guilt trip other people instead of me? ‘Cause I can do that pretty well,” you shrug.

“Don’t do either,” she tells you crossing her arms over her chest, you cough.

“This is going to take foreveeeeeeeer! Who the fuck knows where they might be? If they are even here!” you exclaim, but Terezi hums with a smirk. You don’t like that malicious smirk, not in this situation.

“I knew you would say this, so while you sat doing nothing or meddled with Kanaya’s things… I called Nepeta and Equius to help us,” Terezi smiles and you nod, they weren’t so bad. At least they weren’t Eridan, which could be eight billion times worse. “The rest of our inexplicably big group is already parting. Nepeta offered to help. I’m going to stick with Nepeta, while you go with Equius. It’s easier when we have two more people to help with the case.”

“Wait! Wait, wait and wait some more,” you narrow your eyes at her, “You mean you stick with your lovey dovey cat girl, and I get sweaty horse?” you ask, even if you know your biggest problem right now isn’t sticking with Equius Zahhak. But you enjoy ignoring bigger problems.

“He’s not that bad!” she shrugs and then makes a face, “Alright, sometimes he did had an exaggerated bad smell. But he’s better. Besides, didn’t you two liked each other? Weren’t both of you neighbors?” she frowns and you snort.

“Yeah, we were. But… all the fucking time I asked him to help me, I knew he was in cahoots with someone else,” you say simply and Terezi chuckles a little, you hated planning something with someone just to discover they already had bigger cahoots. Back then, your cahoots needed to be the biggest ones, always. “Then I just lied to him as much as he lied to me about trusting him and we both screwed with each other's plan.”

“What a nice friendship.”

“Yes, very,” you say sarcastically, analyzing the bed again with one hand while the other held the eight ball. “I just… dunno, I feel like he doesn’t like me. It’s like he thinks I should be someone that’s mighty maybe, but in the end I’m just a huge bitch.”

“Isn’t that what you think everyone thinks?”

“No, it’s very different. He despises me because I’m a bitch instead of acting…” you stop and think for a moment and then huffs, “I dunno. Acting regally? Royally? Like I was something.”

Terezi cackled at you, “Maybe he is not angry because of that. Maybe...Remember that night? I don’t think he slept.”

You narrow your eyes for a moment and then you blush a little, smirking. You and Terezi were such huge bitches, but that sure was enjoyable. “Oh, that night. I’m kinda happy you still remember that.”

“How could I forget?” she mocks and you hum.

“Yes, nobody forgets how nice it feels to have Vriska Serket turning them on and not letting the neighbor horse sleep,” you add and then she gets quiet for a moment, after a second both of you starting laughing. “It sure was nice.”

“It’s been a long time,” Terezi adds as she stops cackling. You bite your lip.

“Yeah…” you look at the door, “So, when’s cat girl and sweaty horse arriving? This is urgent, shit.”

“Calm down, Rose isn’t going to get hurt,” she assures you as you realize something and give her a big smirk. “What? I can tell you’re giving me a shit eating grin, you know.”

“Sticking with Nepeta?” you wiggle your eyebrows at her, but she huffs.

“I already told you there is absolutely zero emotions running between both of us,” she says in a defensive tone as you hum in agreement, even though you are still not fully convinced of this answer. “If there was anything between us or if there was any feeling from me to her, you would know.”

“You don’t need to get all defensive. I just like to kid with your face,” you shrug, “Besides, I can have some fun in a situation like this, can’t I?”

Terezi opens her mouth to give you a piece of her mind, but a knock is heard. “There they are, let’s go. We have a plenty of work to do.”

“You say it like it’s a good thing,” you murmur as you follow her to the door.

“We’re sticking with the same plan. We make duos and go search,” Terezi says as soon as she is facing Nepeta.

“In my opinion, this plan is full of foolishness. We should call the authorities already,” Equius asserts, but you snort at him.

“You know, I’m no Sherlock, but I think we don’t have enough proof to call anyone yet. Who knows if Rose herself didn’t ran away and abandoned her wife? What a truly sad tale,” you pout, pretending to be sad while the Zahhak gives you a bemused look.

“That would be your dream,” he spats and you narrow your eyes, knowing what he’s referencing. It’s not like you enjoy seeing any of them suffer, Kanaya would never deserve her wife to disappear. But, hey, she always had an second option she could look for. But that’s something you lost faith in. “The authorities could do this instead of us, we are going to waste precious time in this for a whole afternoon and, alas, get no results.” He adds, crossing his arms.

“Don’t be so purrsemistic!” Nepeta frowns at him and then gives Terezi a sweet smile, “We should start looking fur her already instead of standing here doing nothing.”

“You are right, c’mon, we go north and you two go south,” Terezi explains and both of you nod, then she gets you by the hand once you are going to leave. She squeezes it for no reason apparently, “Try to not annoy the poor man so much.”

“Mmm… I will try my best,” you wink at her and then follow after Equius down the hall.

As expected by Equius, you four spend a continuously big amount of time searching for the Lalonde and clues everywhere. Alas, no results. The only true clue was a big shoe, trashed in a can, full of paint in its sole. Someone didn’t want to be tracked. You and Equius spend it with, most of the times, a thick silence. It’s awkward and you feel like you should tell him something, but you don’t because you got nothing.

You two descended two times and ascended one. Equius used the stairs, calling you sedentary. But, hey, who would trust stairs? Not you. And with the luck that is running in your veins this week, you could fall and ruin your beautiful face or something, so you took the elevator like the lazy person you can be.

“There is absolutely zero chances of any other clue, and we cannot assume anything from a broken eight ball and paint stained footsteps,” Equius suddenly tells you as you are again in Lalonde’s room, going through it again to make sure no clue is missed.

“I know exactly who it was, and where I need to go,” you say as you run your fingers through the eight ball again. Equius makes an sound.

“Then why you are standing here instead of helping us out, if you have such information?” he furrows his eyebrows at you. You sigh heavily.

“Because… she’s not there. And that woman will tell me nothing about it,” you tsk, letting the empty eight ball on top of the dresser again. “It was just a hunch anyways. We should keep looking for her-”

“Where? We already looked everywhere, we wasted our afternoon and we will stop this right now,” he practically orders you, but you don’t protest because your legs are killing you from so much walking around this place. So you sit beside him in silence.

“Do you think we could’ve been true friends back there?” you break the silence with a silly question. He coughs.

“Well. Maybe. But I don’t see how, we are polar opposites, we would not go well in any circumstance,” he says, but you tsk.

“Me and Kanaya had always been different,” you pause a little to throw yourself back in the big bed, “But hey, we were friends for a big time. Just that… I ruined it, but that doesn’t count here.”

“Why are you asking me this?” Equius scoffs.

“Dunno,” you shrug, “I think it would be nice to be your friend.”

“You should go wherever you said you knew you needed to before it is too late for it,” he cuts you, changing the subject. You don’t know if you want to come back there or if Snowman will be there, but maybe you should try.

“It’s not very secure. They kinda want me dead or something,” you explain, staring at the ceiling.

“Then face the consequences,” Equius says as it was simple. Maybe it was. Maybe you could talk Snowman out of this.

You nod, “Maybe I should, for the second time in my life.” You get up and put your jacket on again, “If you see Terezi, tell her I gone to the VIP casino. If I get cut in little pieces, then it was… nice to meet you,” it’s almost a question, but he nods.

You turn to leave the room, Equius following you out of it to go his own way down the hall. You go up, take a elevator and ascend even higher. The casino is starting to open and two big guards stand in front of the door, but as soon as you tell them you are here to talk with Snowman, they let you in.

You are ready to face the consequences, the second time your life and second time in the month too. You aren’t totally sure of your own accusation, but if you are right then you can’t let someone so dear to Kanaya getting hurt, knowing it’s your fault.

As soon as you enter the backroom Snowman took you last night, you hear a hoarse laugh. “Well, took you long enough. You are really smart, aren’t you?” Snowman puts her legs over a big chest there was standing in front of her couch, kicking it for a moment.

“Why did you took her?” you question.

“Because I knew you would come here. Okay… I didn’t. But you are predictable, you want to be some kind of hero in your group?” she asks with a snort, you don’t answer, “Well, it can get you dead you know.”

“You don’t have to be alive to be a hero,” you shrug. She delivers you a shit eating grin at that.

“Oh… if you aren’t brave…” Snowman gets up, taller than you, slowly walking to you. You step back but she gets you by the throat, you wide your eyes and she smiles at your fear. “I won’t kill you. Don’t worry. But I can make a deal with you, then your friend’s wife can be free and nobody gets hurt. Understood?” you nod slowly, breathing a little too fast, “I see great potential in you. You are… very, very bad. I know that. I can see it in your eyes, you still have pleasure to see people you hate suffer. I know you are enjoying this slightly,” Snowman grips your throat tighter and then let you go, you almost fall on the ground and you hit your back against the wall, air lacking in your lungs. “What do you say? You for Miss… Lalonde?”

“I’m not like you! Besides, how do I know you will give her back?” you protest, then Snowman walks to the chest slowly, opens it and there she is, Rose tied up, looking afraid and hopeless. You do admit that for a fraction of second it feels nice to see that. But you shake your head. “Let her go then”

“Accept my deal then. You work for me if you want Miss Lalonde to return to the warm embrace of her beloved or…” Snowman grins, “Do you really want this to happen? Maybe you should let her here.”

You blink a feel times, Rose is staring at you with with wide eyes, you can see marks on her arms that aren’t very nice. You shake your head. “No! Fuck you! I won’t let her here as much as I hate her. Let her go, I do whatever shit you want. I won’t forgive myself if I let her here.”

“Amazing!” Snowman says sarcastically, as she grabs a knife from her pocket, kneeling down and cutting the ties, “There you go, was it that bad?”

Rose stares from you to Snowman, getting out of the chest with difficulty, almost falling down and then, surprising you, she hugs you. “Thank God you are here, they didn’t do anything to Kanaya did they?”

“No, only got her worried,” you stare at her arm and the big hand marks that there are in it, “What is this?”

“I did rather forget about those…” Rose murmurs and you sigh.

“You should get going, don’t worry about me,” you shrug and she hesitates but then nods, but you grab her arm, “Wait, here, take my jacket. People are going to stare a lot if they see you like this.”

“Thank you…” she almost lets it out as a question as she dresses your jacket and then turns to go.

“How cute, pretending to care about her,” Snowman laughs, “See? That’s what I’m talking about. You are cynical. We need you. And now, you are ours,” she walks to you and grab you by the chin, “Such a pretty face. Now forget about your old life. I’ll be sending someone to get your stuff,” she tells you.

You frown. “But don’t you stay here?”

“We are always moving darling, can’t get the authorities to suspect so much,” Snowman explains. “You have much to learn. Forget about your little lawyer wife, your friends… that’s past now. Since you wanted to protect your loved friend so much, you will do whatever I say and work well, or else...” She gets the pocket knife and you wide your eyes, “We will have a talk. Or maybe you will receive the news to attend to other funeral. This time of a dear friend. Understood?” she narrows her green eyes and all you do is nod. “Good, stay here, drink a martini for all I care.” With that, she leaves you alone.

You realize what you just made and you kind of want to throw yourself in that stupid couch and sob pathetically. Because you did the biggest fuck up of your life and no one, not even Terezi, can fix it for you. You probably will just leave, and no one will miss you. With all the trouble you caused already, maybe that is what you deserve.

You probably would never see Terezi again, but maybe it was better this way. Rose was safe, Kanaya would be happy and you knew your friends, including Terezi, were safe. And that’s enough for you.

Maybe that’s all that mattered after all, isn’t it?

You wanted to be a better person. Well, look at you now. Sacrificing yourself for your friends. Terezi will be proud of you and safe from any Mafia shit, that’s all you hope. And all you deserve.


	12. Terezi: R3SCU3

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you found no useful clues for the whereabouts of Rose Lalonde. Nepeta was a useful partner all the time, despite the constant babbling, but you enjoyed hearing her talk even if you wanted to concentrate. You two looked around everywhere, still, no clue at all. You could only hope Vriska and Equius had been doing better than you both, if they weren’t doing so well, then you could only wish they didn’t engage in an argument of who’s a bigger fool between the both. You honestly don’t know who would win this argument, but you knew they were stupid dorks of the same level.

Since you two looked everywhere and found nothing, both of you just sat quietly in a bench next to the exit. Nepeta sighed, you could feel she was eyeing you a few times, but never let out a word. “I don’t know why but…” she finally speaks up, “I feel like there is something wrong. Whenever my chest starts hurting like it is, it’s kind of an signal or something. Something bad happens when it hurts, and I’m… afuraid.”

You frown at the word ‘afraid’, actually, ‘afuraid’. “Don’t be. Nothing bad will happen to Rose  _ or  _ Vriska. I won’t let it.” You land a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to not give her a too wide smile that could look creepy but failing miserably. She didn’t seemed to care though. “If you want to… you can go now, it’s obvious what is happening here. We don’t need so many clues to know. And we may have a living proof of it. Why don’t you go take a rest? Everything is going to be okay,” you assure and Nepeta bites her inner lip for a moment, before whispering an almost silent ‘okay’. She gets up with a soft smile and a ‘good luck’, but as she turns to go, she stops as she sees Equius stomping towards you both.

“Equius!” she exclaims, giving him a hug as if it had been a year since they saw each other. You sniff, but you smell no blueberry. “Where is… Vriskers?” Nepeta questions, letting Equius go only to hear him sigh. You didn’t like the sound of it.

“Vriska commanded me to warn she was going to be in the VIP casino, apparently Rose might just be there and she has a important job to finish. Judging by the tone in her voice, she didn’t want to be followed,” he finishes explaining and you can only clench your fists around your cane and whisper a ‘fuck’. You think Equius, who does not approve swearing of any kind, huffs as he hears you whispering but you can’t care less.

Nepeta frowns, “Does that mean she might be in… danger too?”

You take a deep breath for a moment, standing. You didn’t like the sound of this. You knew this wasn’t going to end well. You cough, “Yes. I have to go immediately,  _ don’t _ follow me. This is probably something we will have to deal by ourselves… I can’t let her deal with this alone, pl-”

“Terezi!” you turn, probably to the wrong way since Nepeta pokes you and turns you to the other side, but it’s Kanaya’s voice and Nepeta gasps. “Rose is… safe. She has been hurt, but she is alright. Thank God…” Kanaya sounds like she had been crying just a moment or so ago, “She is our room. She had… this,” she hands over a jacket for you. You smell it, and it smells like blueberries and, now, it was mixed with a touch of lavender. Vriska’s jacket. “It’s Vriska’s. I am worried. Before Rose just fell into our bed and slumbered, she told me Vriska saved her. For a moment, I couldn’t believe it. But I do. And I am worried that she might not be okay, since Rose suffered such barbarities, Vriska might as well or maybe worse!” Kanaya exclaims, and you need to admit you like to hear her words. She was worried about Vriska, after all she still cared about Serket. You knew it.

You are worried and you feel your blood pressure going down only by hearing those words. You don’t like to admit, but you are scared. You might lose that idiot, and you don’t know what to think for a moment. You frown, “I need to go. We can’t call any authority, not yet… but be ready, I might need someone for something.” They all hum in agreement and you sigh as you turn to go, hearing a ‘be safe!’ from Kanaya as you starting ascending the stairs.

You feel like you might puke your heart out as you are putting Vriska’s jacket. You wonder why she kept being so impulsive, why couldn’t she listen to you. She had nothing to prove you or anyone, she didn’t need to prove. You actually knew why she was doing this, you know she would never end this trip without proving she actually cared, she would only leave after she was ‘redeemed’. You didn’t fear what Snowman could do, but you did fear a lot what Spades Slick was capable of doing. Your mother had many cases in his name, but they never managed to keep him in prison for more than a few hours anyways. And the whole Midnight Crew never was put in jail, so with the help of his crew and his own antics, he always escaped easily.

You gulped as the elevator dinged as you reached the last floor. It was deadly quiet and there were no guards once again. You frown, your mouth turning into your usual weird expression that looked like a question mark. You sigh and step in the room, but all you can smell is alcohol in the ground and you tap a few broken pieces of glass with your cane. There’s also still a fresh smell of cigarettes, which could only mean that if they weren’t here, they weren’t so far either.

You walk around the place, you tap a big empty chest in the ground and you can smell Vriska’s perfume on the couch. You frown because she isn’t here, she could be anywhere. You rush towards the exit of the VIP casino, but you stop when your phone vibrates. You shouldn’t be bothered by those things in such situation and you thought it was on silent, but as soon as you see who was ‘bothering’ you, your frown turns into a worried look. It was Vriska, and you put your password as fast as you can so you can hear the audio she sended you. You hope she was okay.

“Hi Terezi,” you hear a pause, but her tone is rushed and it’s almost a whisper, “I… please, don’t go after me. We are leaving here. I don’t know where we going. I just don’t anyone to get hurt. I don’t want  _ you  _ to get hurt because of my stupid shit, so I’ll do what they want. We are leaving in an hour or so, and I may never see or hear about you. I shouldn’t be-” a thud is heard, Vriska stops, and then breathes out, “Fuck… if they see me talking to you, I just might get my throat sliced. I met the Spades guy. He’s not nice. Not at all… but I’m okay. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine… I’ll get out of this eventually. Just… whenever you get this message, don’t go after me. Please, just… you are so good at following the rules, since they are the law. So follow this rule,” Vriska sighs and you hear her gulp, like she is likely trying to hold back tears. You bite your own lip. You just cared too much about this dumb jerk to let her go so easily… You frown, because Vriska’s pause is lasting too long. Then she huffs. “I’m so sorry. Really. Not just for this, for every shit ever. You are fucking important did you knew that?” she chuckles, “Oh. You are very loud too, that’s one thing I recall from that night,” Vriska says in a smug tone, classical Serket. You knew she said this kind of things once she was put in too much pressure or she was scared, or just wanted to be flirty. Maybe it was all of it. You blush a little anyways. “I- I love you. I’ll get out of this and then the first thing I will do is come to you and annoy you to death… thanks for caring about me,” you can almost hear the soft smile in Vriska’s voice and then she sighs. “Goodbye, Terezi.”

The audio ends and you don’t move for a second. You close your eyes, take deep breaths and then clench your fist into your cane. You are Terezi Pyrope and to hell if you are going to just stand there, doing nothing while that stupid dork is being taking away from you.

You rush to the elevator and hope there is still time. Maybe they are still leaving the hotel. The audio came just now, and she says they are going in an hour. You still have a little hope left.

You never rushed down stairs so fast in your life, which made Dave look at you as you ran past his room and ‘warn about the stairs, bro’. You took his warning, but you rushed down them anyways. You didn’t fall, so you probably think you should win an award for being the first blind girl to run down stairs in five seconds or so.

As soon as you reach the exit, you see Nepeta and Equius are still sitting together in the bench and Nepeta waves excitedly at you. For some reason you don’t care for the moment, she wears a crown. “Purrezi! Look, I’m queen of the castle! I’m queen of the castle!” she exclaims playfully, but you can’t laugh with everything in your mind.

Equius tsks, “It is a fake crown. For her-”

“Our!”

“Our roleplaying, which in fact does not make her queen of any real castle,” he coughs as Nepeta sits down with a sigh and whispers ‘you’re so lame’. “What is it Terezi? You seem worried.”

“I…” you smell at the glass door and you smell a tall man, actually too tall and full of mucles entering a black car. The car doesn’t go until a woman rushes past you, black sunglasses, dress, long gloves, a big hat. Snowman. A man who you can’t recognize opens the door for her and you feel that blueberry scent you know. The cars leaves with the signal from the man and you turn to Nepeta and Equius, “We need to get a car and follow that car.  _ Now.” _

Nepeta wides her eyes and Equius nods. The three of you rush outside, it was already getting late and Equius starts his car, but you hear someone calling your name so he doesn’t go. It’s Kanaya, who simply rushes towards the car and takes a seat. “Terezi! You are going after Vriska?” you nod, “I am going too.” She gives you a soft smile.

“The bad guys who took Rose and Vriskers are inside that car with… her?” Nepeta asks as Equius drives, too slow for your own tastes. You nod at her question and she bites her inner lip. “I hope she’s okay…”

“Vriska’s been through a lot. She can survive this too,” Kanaya adds. “I hope she does not get hurt.”

“So do I…” you murmur.

Nepeta suddenly huffs, “Equihiss! You’re going too slow! Look, they’re getting away purrty fast! We have to do something!”

“I deeply care about Vriska, even though some might think I do not. Well, I do. But I will not break any law to-”

Nepeta groans, sitting in his lap, “If you aren’t then I am!” she exclaims and you can hear Equius let out an ‘oh Christ’ before you are almost thrown to the front seats with the velocity Nepeta was going at. This wasn’t very safe and it broke the law, but you didn’t care. Vriska needed you.

“Here,” you hear a click of a seatbelt around you and stare blankly at Kanaya, “Seatbelt,” she says with a soft smile. Even in moments like those, she still was the Mom Friend.

“Nepeta! This is a extremely bad attitude, now you are almost leaving our target! You will stop right now,” Equius says firmly but she doesn’t listen.

“Blah blah! You’re so lame. I can feel you’re loving this!” she exclaims, “When was the last time you felt so much adrenaline?!” Nepeta laughed.

“I don’t need such blatant activities like this to have fun,” he objects. Nepeta chuckles.

“I can feel you are liking it… you are sweating a lot, you know. But it may be from… fear?” she provokes and you can hear Equius cough.

“Yes, I smell he is liking too. He could like it a little less,” you add making Nepeta snort.

“I really do not want to talk about this anymore,” Equius says nervously.

Kanaya cleans her throat, “I do not wish to interrupt. But I would like to point out we might be getting off task here. And… Nepeta,  _ slow down _ . They are slowing too,” with only her tone, Nepeta slowed down with a ‘sorry’, which made Equius look back at Kanaya and frown for a moment. But Kanaya just gave him a soft smile.

The four of you get quiet as the dark makes it all more unsettling. The black car turns to the side, out of the road and into the desert and you follow. Until it stops. You are not sure you like this.

Nepeta goes back to her seat and Equius lets out a deep breath. He looks back at you, “Do you... want us to follow you out?”

“Stay here. If there are too many men, then I might need help.”

“But… what do you have to defend yourself?” he questions and you tsk as you open your cane to show two long blades. “Oh. I never knew of those.”

“I use them for self protection,” you sigh, “And now probably for killing people from Mafia.”

“She has this for a long time you know,” Kanaya adds. She coughs, “Well. Good luck. We will be waiting here. Try to talk and not attack… look back and nod, and I will call the cops.”

You nod and step out of the car, dust in the air as you stomp towards the men who was already out of the car. This was Spades Slick. He was smoking a cigarette and sharpening his long knife. Your mother had told you he hated clocks and loved knives. Maybe because he was a psycho who liked to stab people. She said he had a whole collection of them, each for each of his moods. This one was pretty big and dangerous as well, it was probably one of those used to cut meat. You could smell from far his mood was very shitty today. You don’t care though, you have two big blades and no fears of slicing his throat out.

He throws the cigarette in the dusty ground and stomps in it, turning to you with the knife still in hands and a shitty eating grin. “I knew you would come, lawyer bitch. So… does Ms. Red misses me? That bitch. Had really nice hips though.”

You groan, “You really are as disgusting as she told me.”

Spades chuckles skeptically, “Oh why, thank you.” He sighs and tsks, staring at the knife, “You know… I’m not unfair. I know what you came here for. Who you came here for. It’s almost sickening how you care for each other so much.”

“I think you think that because you never felt any kind of love, did you?” you question, taking a step back slowly just to guarantee. He shakes his head.

“You know nothing ‘bout me, kid. Shut the fuck up or I might just change my mind!” he shouts and the coughs, “Alright. You came for Vriska, I’ll give you her,” he opens the car door and pulls Vriska out of it, pulling her into the ground. She looks up at him, enraged and then looks to the side, only to see you. She wides her eyes. He catches her by her arm, holding her tightly besides her efforts to get out of his hold, “Here she is. Safe and sound. Happy?”

“T-Terezi why did you-” Vriska stops because a knife is on her throat.

“I didn’t say you could speak, little bitch,” Spades pauses, staring at your blades. You bite your inner lip. You want to shove one of them up on his mouth. “We all want things here. I want my money, you want her and she wants to be a better person, doesn’t she?” he runs a hand slowly through Vriska’s face, making her cringe.

“Fuck you…” she murmurs.

He ignores her, but smiles a sickening smile. Spades presses the knife against her shoulder. It’s a big enough knife for him to do what you think he wants. You take a step, ready to shove your blades on his shoulders instead, but his actions make you stop. He presses down her arm, cutting a little, which makes some blood fall to the ground and you can hear Vriska let out a groan of pain. “Don’t move. I will only let her go if you have my money. That is it. Final. If you make one move I will kill her.”

“But… I will give you all the money I have. All of it. But I can’t right now. Tomorrow.”

“ _ TODAY,”  _ he says firmly.

“I…” you can hear Vriska whispering ‘no don’t fucking do that’. You are paralyzed for a moment. You don’t know what to do. You don’t want Vriska hurt… or worse. You look back at the car and nod, hoping Kanaya saw it. You look back at Spades. “I can’t,” you say simply and then you rush to him, but it’s too late. His knife is big and his movement is precise. Soon, Vriska is wide eyes, in the ground, clenching her fist around the source of her pain, agonizing. You gasp. Oh no.

“Then I can’t either,” he says. You run to him, jumping and attacking him with the blades, but Spades dodges, kicking you to the ground. “It was nice to meet you. Now, since you love her so much. Die with her in the middle of the desert for all I care, bitch. This is what happens to people who care too much and those who don’t pay me up.” With that, you have no time to get up, before he is gone, their car rushing into the road again.

You can hear your friends coming to you but you don’t hear their words, you are slightly numb. But you can only shake Vriska, she is moaning in pain and breathing with difficulty. You have never ever been so worried in your life. You can’t lose her, not today.

“Vriska! Please… please. Remember what you said? You need to stay and annoy me to death-” you get her jacket out and hold it against the hole where once stood an right arm. Tears are starting to come out and you are terrified, “Please, don’t… I came to here to get you and I’m not leaving without you.”

“I called the emergency, they are coming… Terezi? Terezi!” Kanaya calls you but you can only nod.

You run a hand through Vriska’s face and bite your inner lip, gulping. “I was looking forward to coming here b-because of you, Serket. I-I swear. You are so stupid…” you try to hold a loud sob, but you can’t so you hug her, you hug her tightly not caring if blood might get in your shirt, throwing your blades into the ground. She breathes with difficulty but manages a smile. “Don’t leave me.”

“I… I… I w-won’t,” she coughs, “Fuck. I-I’m so sorry.”

You frown, “Don’t be.”

“I-I’m so bad at t-this.”

“What?” you question, sobbing a little more.

“Ma-marriage. Already going to make you a widow…” she chuckles, but it turns into a pained moan.

You smile widely despite everything. “Couldn’t ask for a dorkier wife if you ask me…” you then go for it, giving her a kiss despite the taste of iron in her mouth. It’s not the ideal first passionate kiss, but she holds you and you know there is true sentiment in this. You missed this so much. It lasts a few seconds and she coughs, but then manages a smile.

“I-I can d-die happily.” You tsk and shake you head and hear Nepeta let out an ‘aww’.

You slap her face. Kanaya gasps behind you. “That’s for going there without me. Now… I-I might lose you!” you hug into her again and Vriska tsks, her voice weaker. You can hear a siren getting closer, finally.

“I-I w-won’t go… anywhere,” she smiles softly and runs a hand through you orange hair. “I might just… become a cool… pirate with a hook and… and all…” with these words, she passes out. Or at least you hope. Kanaya grabs you by the arm as the ambulance arrived and you can do nothing but cry. Kanaya comforts you, hugging you and telling everything was going to be okay. Nepeta also joins the hug, crying as much. Equius sniffs, joining the hug awkwardly. The four of you follow the ambulance, quietly, only with the sound of your sobs.

You couldn’t and you wouldn’t lose Vriska. Everything would be okay. The only thing you wish is not losing her, you can’t, not after everything.

The truth is, you loved and you still love Vriska Serket. And you really wouldn’t mind her annoying you till death. The thought of not having her… it scares the hell out of you.

But everything would be okay. It had to be.


	13. Epilogue

Your name is Vriska Serket and you don’t really regret any actions you made in that trip. You almost lost Kanaya’s friendship forever, you married Terezi and sure, you lost an arm. You almost died and it hurt like hell. Your friends were actually worried about you, when you heard that once you woke up two days after, you could only be surprised. Even Equius was worried. The first thing you saw when you woke up, feeling like a train had ran over your body, was a sleepy Terezi in a chair next to your litter. She was peaceful and you could tell it was the first sleep she got in two days, judging by the big dark circles on her eyes. You decided not to disturb her, she looked too relaxed to do it. You focused on the arm you now didn’t have.

You thought it was actually pretty cool, not the fact of losing an arm, but the fact you kind always wanted to be like those pirates from the shows you watched when you were a kid. Guess you were somewhat like them. And, hey, you could tell the story of heroic stupidity to everyone now. It would sound badass to them and not totally horrifying like it felt to you and your friends. You sighed and reached the left hand you still had to touch Terezi’s. She shifted a little in the chair, groaning something you didn’t understood. You smiled a little and decided to drift off to sleep once again.

When you woke up, Terezi seemed like she would have an heart attack of happiness. You widened your eyes when she hugged you, sobbing in happiness rather than fear of losing you. You hug her back somewhat weirdly, you still don’t know how you will manage with one arm. But you will. Terezi stares blankly at you for a moment and then slaps your face, making you frown. “That’s for making all that,” she then lowers her head again, resting it in your chest. She plants some kisses in your neck and it sends shivers down your spine, you feel like a virgin teenager girl full of hormones for blushing like that. Fucking Pyrope, making you have feels. “This is for being my stupid. I’m glad you didn’t… die,” she sniffs and you chuckle.

“I wouldn’t just leave you not before a sappy emotional discourse about how I love you a fucking lot… now…” you close your eyes and stick your tongue out, “I’m dead. Goodbye.”

She tsks and runs a hand through your face, neck and arm. She touches the patched shoulder you still have and sighs. “What do we do now?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… us, you. Those criminals. They must be stopped. They almost killed you and they ran away… what if they come back?” Terezi frowns that weird frown of her.

You shrug, “I have the best lawyer wife ever. Besides, I can deal with the lost of an arm.”

“I will talk to my mother, me and her will… investigate where they went to. I won’t stop till I find them,” Terezi murmurs against your neck. You frown a little, that tone of hers sounded so serious it was almost like you weren’t talking with Terezi. But that was great, it meant she cared about you. “And I will see the documents to our marriage and get the divorce.” She adds and you frown again.

“What? Why?” you question out of blue, not sure if it was really you talking or just your mouth acting first than your brain like always.

“You… don’t want divorce? I mean, we could just ignore this. It was a mistake and-” you place a hand to her mouth so she will be quiet.

“When we get out of here, we’re going to Portland. Together. I don’t want divorce… not if I don’t get 88% of your shit, but I did rather not do that for now,” you provoke and she punches your shoulder. You laugh.

“Are you meaning… what I think you are, Serket?”

“Hell yeah,” you murmur, running a hand on her back, placing them on her butt and staying there as if it was your safe haven. It wasn’t pretty sexy, not when you were in these dumb hospital clothes. You then run your hands on her hair with a soft smile “I want you to live with me and cope with my shit everyday and make me bacon every morning… do you want that too?”

Terezi gives you a wide smile. “You really don’t know how to be sappy, huh?” she snuggles your neck. “Of course I do,” she kisses your neck and then looks at you, “But only if I get all the cherries I want!”

You chuckle, “I promise to buy a shit ton of cherries every week.”

“Yesss. Then it’s a deal,” she licks you cheek, which makes you frown a little but you can’t get too serious so you start snorting as she cackles, “I have been waiting for this.”

“What? Me and you together again?”

“Yeah…” she murmurs as she smells your hair. It probably didn’t even smelled so nice but she seemed satisfied. “I really missed us like this. I missed old you.”

“I thought old me was a huge bitch.”

“Sometimes, but then we grew up and you wouldn’t even talk to me,” Terezi smiles, “I missed you a lot.”

“I missed you too like… this. And it’s finally not some drink induced sappy moment,” you add as you feel her body shake when she laughs. “This is really cheesy.”

“I know,” she catches your lips for a smooch. Terezi runs her hand in your face and then gets off you to sit on the chair with a happy sigh. “What if we get a dog?”

“Wow, already planning this?” you laugh as you stare at the ceiling with a dumb smile.

“Yes, why not? I’m not going back now,” she says as she grabs your hand and squeezes it.

“Only if I get a new spider. His name’s gonna be Tav,” you mock and she frowns.

“Why all your spiders are named after your ex’s?”

You shrug, “You know… spiders can be disgusting sometimes. Guess that’s why.”

Terezi taps your hand and you laugh. “The puppy is going to be Pyralspite.”

“Wasn’t that the name of your favorite dragon plush?” you ask with a smirk.

“Yes, and that’s why the puppy will be fluff and white!” she asserts and you laugh. So many plans, so little time to do them.

“Right, then it’s settled.” You hum.

You two spend your time together quietly until the doctor comes to see you. Turns out you could leave in one day. Finally, your back was dying from laying in only one position.

When you leave the hospital, Kanaya, Rose, Dave, Karkat, Nepeta and Equius are waiting for you. Nepeta jumps when she sees you and Terezi with arms linked. She exclaims something like ‘Equius! It. Is. Happening!’ and Equius frowned questioning what was happening.

“Vriska!” that’s all you heard from Kanaya before she ran to you and hugged you tightly. You wide your eyes and take a few moments to answer the hug. “I am so glad you are okay. Despite the fact you lost a member.”

“I’m… fine. Better now even,” you murmur.

“Thank you so much. I can not imagine what I did do if this had happened to Rose,” Kanaya smiles, “You saved her despite hating her. I appreciate that and I… forgive you. I still need some time to think, but I will be forever grateful for your heroism. Even if it caused all this.”

You only pat her shoulder with a smile before Nepeta is joining the hug. “I’m sooo happy you didn’t die Vriskers! Come here you two too,” she grabbed Kanaya back in the hug and Terezi too. Equius felt somewhat obliged to join, so he joined you all awkwardly.

You could see Karkat narrowing his eyes, and you let go of Nepeta’s hug to go to him and forcibly grab him into a hug. “I’m sorry I pissed you off and called you a pinscher.”

“No, fuck you and your excuses. Let me go,” he pushes you away as Dave gives him a shit eating grin. You chuckle because it was classic Vantas shit.

“I am very grateful too,” Rose’s voice sounds, “Thank you Vriska. And I am sorry for that night, it was not very mature of me.”

You tsk, “It’s okay,” you shrug and then you turn to Terezi. “So… who’s ready to get the fuck out of here? ‘Cause I am!”

Terezi couldn’t smile more, reaching you and licking your face, murmuring nice things into your ear that made you smirk. Nepeta jumped up and down, “You know what this means? Roooadtrip!”

“I had enough of Las Vegas already,” you groan as Terezi cackles.

“Me too. Let’s get out of this hell.”

* * *

 

You now sit at your couch, a few months later. A new one, much more comfortable, while Pyralspite sleeps peacefully in top of you. The puppy ate a whole chair, which could explain his tiredness. Terezi is sleeping, head put against your shoulder.

Her case with the Midnight Crew was almost coming to an end as Redglare helped her daughter, they were an almost unstoppable duo. You two weren’t afraid they would come back now.

You sigh happily as you turn the TV off. There was nothing too good on it anyways.

You were in peace to say the least. You had Terezi to annoy you for a long time, a new spider, friends who actually cared about you… So an arm missing wasn’t so much! Besides it was pretty badass. And now you had the peace to eat some bacon. Finally. It was what you wanted since the very start.

You sigh and smirk a little as you run your hand through Terezi’s messy hair, then pulling her close to you and closing your eyes slowly to drift off to your own sleep.

You really didn’t imagine the trip would bring you all this but it did and you wouldn’t have it any other way. It wasn’t the perfect life, but you were happy and you had Terezi and bacon so as long as it was this way, you would never want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cheesiest ending you will ever see probably... I had a lot of fun writing this, and, once again, I'm sorry for the wait to post all the chapters. I hope you enjoyed all this gayness, this epilogue is probably the cutest thing from this silly story.
> 
> Again, thanks to my moirail, Bleeding_Indigo (@ganja-shimadu on tumblr) for reading it back when I first wrote it!
> 
> Thank you for reading this gay shit, hope you can read more gay shit from me, which will probably come way often now!


End file.
